


We Are Bonded

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Scott McCall, True Alpha Derek Hale, Werewolf Allison Argent, derek is 28, sterek, stiles is 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rose to true alpha status, He started creating his own pack after years of alliances and fighting, they where all well known throughout the West coast, some feared them, other were envious but they all respected the Hale Pack.</p><p>Everything seemed to be going fine in their lives, Derek and Stiles were going to get married, the pack was established, but Stiles well he knew when things were good something bad was bound to happen and boy he did not imagine this.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any spelling / grammar mistakes

* * *

 

 

When Derek Hale started showing signs of being a true alpha, his mother told him that he had to go and create his own pack, his uncle Peter joined him and promised Talia he would look after Derek. He was 21 years old when he moved to Beacon Hills for a fresh start. His family owned various lands, so he started the construction of his new home near the preserve, each morning he would run the perimeter of his new territory.

 

One day he ran into two guys, walking around the forest he ran towards them and was hit with the smell of honey, sunflowers and cinnamon, he immediately fell intoxicated with that scent, in his mind all he registered was _mate_ he could feel his wolf wagging his tail _._

“ _Hey, this is private property_ ” he told the boy; his eyes were a brilliant hazel that carried warmth that resembled honey with swirls of gold. Derek didn’t know it at the time but that boy would change his life.

 

Derek and Stiles dated few months after that, Stiles didn’t care that Derek was a werewolf, he wasn’t afraid of him and most importantly he wasn’t disgusted of him when he was in beta form or wolf form _come on big bad, I love each part of you_.

 

After Kate Argent he had issues with how he saw himself, she made him think he was a monster. Bit by bit Stiles helped him, accepted him and loved him.

 

When Derek started dating Stiles he had told him that he was looking to grow his pack and it was easier biting teenagers because they accepted the bite better. Stiles started recommending people who he thought would want and benefit from the bite.

 

First was Erica Reyes, she suffered from epilepsy and the bite would give her a chance to live her life without fear of dying. Next was Issac Lahey, his father was abusive and everyone knew because he had bruises on his stomach, arms and occasionally on his face but he was afraid of him and thought if he told anyone he would be left alone.

 

Vernon Boyd, was a loner looking for a family, people who would care about him. He told each of them, the risk of being a werewolf, the hunters, the fighting that they would have to do, the training, and the honor of being a werewolf. They each accepted it knowing their life would be better, the pro’s outweighed the cons.

 

After that, Scott came to Derek and asked him if he could give him the bite, he had told him that his asthma was affecting his life too much and that the doctor had given him a negative prognosis and that he would have to live with his inhaler daily. That he would have to restrict his time outside because his attacks were becoming more frequent and could cause in rare occasions death.

 

What Scott didn’t know was that his mother had visited Derek a week ago crying, begging him to give Scott the bite because her boy deserved a life where he didn’t have to worry if the cat down the street or dust would set of his attacks, Derek had told her that it was Scott's decision but if he wanted it, he would gladly give it him.

 

A year later, a rogue alpha ran through beacon hills biting teenagers without their permission, which was punishable by death. The pack was investigating on who it could be, they had three suspects when Lydia was attacked at a school dance, Stiles was the one who found her and took her to the hospital, they waited to see what would happen to her but the bite didn’t take.

 

Derek called his mother and she told him that there was a chance that she was a banshee and told him to talk to Alan Deaton, their old emissary. Later Stiles and him went to speak with Deaton, Stiles was a little skeptical _really the vet? Scott’s boss? He does magical mambo jumbo?._ He had given them a few books that talked about Lydia’s condition.

 

Stiles was the one who told Lydia everything about her being a Banshee and why the bite didn’t take, how she was a harbinger of death and everything about her special abilities and that she was welcomed to join the pack and she did.

 

Derek was officially a deputy and was working with Stiles’ father, when they got a call that another teenager was bitten at the high school. When they got there the person in question was Jackson Whittemore, he was freaking out, he started to shift but he wasn’t a normal werewolf, he was a different creature, he attacked another deputy who spooked him rendering him paralyzed.

 

They chased him around the high school when they ended up in the locker room, when he started to freak out from his reflection Derek knew what he was, a kanima.

 

He escaped but they knew his identity so it was just time to wait. Derek called Stiles and asked him to help _you guys lost the giant lizard? Count me in, can’t wait to see how ugly Jackson is_. The sheriff wasn’t happy about that but Stiles proved to him that he could protect himself and was great at investigating.

 

They found Jackson in the woods, naked _what the fuck, why I am naked?!_ They took him in and locked him for the time being, Derek had to explain to him the situation, what being a kanima meant, how he had to stay locked up for other peoples safety and his own and that Derek would help him with everything. Jackson was reluctant at the beginning but when he was told he could end up killing people he kept quiet.

 

The news of the rogue alpha and kanima traveled fast, the Argents moved into town. Chris sought out Derek’s permission for his daughter, Allison and him to move. They had established a solid relationship between them after what Kate and Gerard had done. Chris testified against the council on what his father and sister did to the Hale family and how Kate seduced Derek.

 

She was convicted of statutory rape, attempted murder, torture and breach of the code. Gerard was convicted of first-degree murder, attempted murder, corruption, and breach of the code. After the trail Chris sought out the Hale family and asked for forgiveness.

 

They worked together to create a trap to capture the rogue alpha. Stiles had offer himself as bait, no one could convince him not to _big bad I know you’ll have my back I’m not worried._ They had everything planned except Jackson escaping and being forced to help the alpha, that day Stiles discovered his spark, he was able to create a barrier with mountain ash large enough to cover the deputies, the Argents and their cars.

 

Derek was fighting the alpha when he got gutted, Stiles was furious, he started crying, screaming Derek’s name. He felt something snap on the inside. His hands started to glow; it was fire. He was able to burn the rogue alpha and trap him in a barrier; Stiles overexerted himself and passed out.

 

 _Stiles, hey come on wake up,_ Derek was worried sick, Stiles woke up two days later and was visited by Deaton who told him that he was a spark and had abilities that could help with the supernatural world, that he could train Stiles on how to garner his energy and use it to fight or as defense _doc count me in! hey Derek guess you aren’t the only badass_.

 

Jackson had escaped, he ended up killing Isaac’s father. Derek knew Isaac’s father had enemies considering his temper, so he created a list of potential suspects. He first started interviewing members from the swim team, after various members he noticed they were hiding something, each of them smelling of guilt and fear.

 

One of them cracked and told Derek, that Isaac’s brother had thrown Matt into the pool and that he was drowning. No one did anything to try to save him _I mean fuck we were all just laughing; we just thought he was playing around._ Isaac’s father was the one who saved him but belittled him for not knowing how to swim and told him never to tell anyone.

 

They headed to Matt’s home but he wasn’t there. When they got there, his room was filled with pictures of Allison. He had a hit list of various members of the swim team; Scott’s name was also on the list. He called Chris to warn him about Allison, apparently she was on a date with Scott.

 

Jackson attacked Scott near the park, he ended up paralyzing him when he pushed Allison out of the way. She was prepared and had a few knifes on her but Jackson ran away before she could do any damage.

 

The pack found Matt at the public pool, they lined various mirrors to trap Jackson and divide them. Boyd and Scott were dealing with Jackson; he was still under Matt’s control and fighting them.

 

Derek and Isaac were working as backup for the Sheriff as he was trying to talk with Matt _son I need you to calm down, you need to put the gun down_ Matt raised the gun towards his temple _I did what I had to do_ and pulled the trigger.

 

After that things calmed down, the pack started gaining more recognition from other packs they started creating alliances, Stiles was always there and he would always warn the other pack _this is my family, nobody messes with my family understand? Under this contract, you will help us in time of need and we will help you. I trust that we will prosper under this new alliance._ Derek was proud of his mate, Stiles was human but he had studied about pack politics, what it implied to be mates, he even talked to Talia without Derek’s knowledge.

 

Derek was always worried; he didn’t want Stiles to feel like he had to be with him just because he was his mate. He wanted Stiles to live his life and experience everything. Stiles would always tell him _you’re an idiot, don’t you think you deserve this? I love you okay? I want this, I want us okay? Now kiss me you idiot_

Stiles acquired the title ‘Pack Mom’ courtesy of Jackson and Peter. He was proud of it, he would cook for them, help them with their homework, he even yelled at them when they where acting like idiots _Derek, they almost burnt down the kitchen they aren’t 5 years old, Erica! Get back here with Isaac, both of you have to fix this mess and apologize to Derek._

Derek had become the legal guardian to Issac, he lived at the house with Peter and himself, sometimes Erica and Boyd would stay over. Because of that Derek found himself renovating the house to accommodate more people in the future.

 

He was finishing up building picnic tables outside when two werewolves approached him. Twins called Aiden and Ethan, they where seeking refuge _our alpha is abusive and we don’t feel safe with them anymore, they treat us like bottom feeders. We heard good stories about you and we where wondering if we could join you, if that’s ok_. _We also have information for you_

 

There was apparently a rumor going around that if an alpha were to kill his entire pack he would receive all their powers and grow stronger.

 

 _It’s something we have to keep our eyes opened; I passed this information to the other packs and Chris Argent but in till there’s confirmation that any pack is doing this we can’t act upon it_ Derek told everyone at the pack meeting _I also want to introduce two potential pack mates, Ethan and Aiden. Stiles and I will be evaluating them both and by the end of the week if the decision is mutual, we will welcome them._

As they where all training in pairs, Stiles was approached by Jackson _hey I was wondering if it was okay with you and Derek to bring Danny by, he wants to tell you guys something._ Later that day Danny came by

 

 _“Hello alpha Hale and Stiles or I don’t know what to call you? ... Sorry I don’t really know the procedure my grandmother would kill me if she found out_ ”

 

Stiles laughed, “ _Come on Danny don’t get so shy, Derek isn’t going to get mad right big bad?”_

Derek smiled at Danny “ _it’s okay, I haven’t taught anyone the formalities yet only Stiles knows them for now, so what did you want to talk about?_

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “ _I want to request a formal permission to be in your pack, I’m developing abilities and my mother contacted me and told me my best chance was to talk with my local alpha, which would be you”_

“Come one Danny, let’s talk in my office”

 

Danny had abilities that let him communicate with animals, use them as surveillance, he’s powers were just developing and with training he would be a great asset to the pack “ _train with the pack, you’ll be on probation just like Ethan and Aiden, talk to me if you ever need anything_ _or if you feel more comfortable talking with Stiles that’s fine.”_

A month later the pack now consisted of Aiden, Ethan and Danny they all adapted well, each finding a place. His strongest fighters were Issac, Scott and Jackson. Issac was the best tracker, Scott was the most resistant and Jackson was the strongest.  

 

Boyd and Peter were the stealthiest, they knew how to go undetected, they where helping Ethan and Aiden to develop their strong points and most importantly separating them so they could trust the pack not just themselves.

 

Stiles was working on controlling his spark also creating spells with Deaton to mask the wolves heartbeats and to create protection wards for each pack members home.

 

Derek with Allison’s help was training Lydia to fight using her banshee powers and to make her stronger since she didn’t have supernatural strength or healing abilities.

 

Chris argent was training Danny to help me with hand to hand combat; bit by bit the pack was growing stronger.

 

It’s been 7 years since then, Derek and Stiles after 2 years of dating, recognized each other as mates, each giving the other one a bite mark. They’ve been living together for 5 years and recently engaged.

 

Their story just begins.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote a lot of what happened, the alpha pack will happen but later, kira and malia will also be introduced later.
> 
> I personally don't see Scott as a true alpha so in this fic he will remain derek's beta.
> 
> in the next chapter it will be 7 years in the future, i wanted to create the ambience to the fic and explain everything 
> 
> hope you like it!


	2. Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later and everything should be perfect, right?

**\- 7 years later -**

 

Stiles was making dinner “hey babe could you call the kids please? I need help setting the table and passing the food out”

 

Derek laughed “Stiles they're not our children” Stiles just cocked his eyebrow “fine, fine I’ll call them” he opened up the patio door towards the woods. The whole pack was training; Boyd and Scott were making them do drills to hone their senses “hey! Stiles needs help with dinner any voluntaries?”

 

Issac was the first to speak “Jackson and I will help!” He grabbed his hand “come on it smells good _”_. Derek would have never imagined them together but apparently Stiles said it was super obvious since day one.

 

**-Flashback-**

 

 _I mean come on big bad even I could tell the sexual tension! Its pretty obvious that Issac is totally in love with Jackson_ Stiles was sitting on Derek’s lap tracing Derek’s face

Derek grumbled _no it wasn’t_

Stiles couldn’t believe it, Derek actually pouted _aaww is the big bad alpha grumpy?, I can fix that_ Stiles cradled his fingers through Derek’s hair and kissed him on the jaw, on his lips and murmured _so grumpy_

 

**\- End of flashback-**

 

  _“_ Hey Erica care to help me set the table _?”_ She once told Stiles in confidence that she loved when others asked her for help even for the little things, so Derek always kept that in mind.

 

 Setting up the table was a heavy task; it was a glass table that had enough seats for 20 people. Tonight the whole pack was going to attend dinner including the sheriff and Melissa.

 

“The food is ready!!” Stiles loved baking, he loved seeing everyone’s expression when they were eating his food. His mother taught him that good food could win wars and make even the grumpiest man happy. His favorite reaction was watching Derek eat his food, the smile and the praise he would give him melted his heart.

 

“Stiles you cooked a feast!” Danny was itching to try all the food but they all knew the rule, Derek and Stiles are the first to try then everyone else can eat.

 

Stiles laughed “Danny careful you’re drooling, hey Ethan control your fiancée please?”.

 

“Like there’s anyway to control him in front of food” he squeezed Danny’s hand.

 

“Okay people, Stiles your cooking looks delicious but I would like to eat in this century!” Erica started wallowing in her seat “Derek! Come on”

 

Derek took his seat at the head of the table, Stiles on his right and Boyd, his second in command to his left  “Thank you Stiles for this wonderful meal” Stiles beamed with pride “thank you all for joining us, I’m so proud to see this table full and I am happy to call you all my family, let’s eat” after both alpha and alpha mate took their first bite everyone else digged in “finally, I was starving!” Derek could only laugh at Erica _I swear sometimes she acts like she was 17 all over again_

The [house ](https://www.google.com/search?q=porch+that+goes+around+the+whole+house&client=safari&rls=en&tbm=isch&imgil=gIay8SOGXY1NfM%253A%253BcJ3yuvvZ3lymoM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252Fpin%25252F194851121351807445%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=gIay8SOGXY1NfM%253A%252CcJ3yuvvZ3lymoM%252C_&usg=__FniKTxGRnMJzg3ZjulXa2RH3PT4%3D#imgrc=gIay8SOGXY1NfM%3A)had four floors and a basement, with [picture windows](https://www.google.com/search?q=picture+window&client=safari&rls=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj__P7ego7NAhXJ7SYKHan6D4AQ_AUIBygB&biw=1405&bih=741#imgdii=jMpFMK8vAd1mCM%3A%3BjMpFMK8vAd1mCM%3A%3BnhWXe5lHu44qpM%3A&imgrc=jMpFMK8vAd1mCM%3A); that allowed a perfect view of the preserve. the house had a wrap around porch with a [white porch swing](http://www.front-porch-ideas-and-more.com/image-files/porch-swing-hayneedle1.jpg) at the entrance; it was Stiles favorite place to read.

 

The first floor consisted of the kitchen that had huge garden windows just like in the library with pillows and blankets; with a white marble counter tops and island, with black matte cabinets, it was Stiles baby so he took the reign for the design. The living room was designed by Lydia it was all black and white with hints of red like the pillows, the lamp and the stencil work on the walls. The dinning room, which had a large glass table, with [black button tuft chairs](http://www.overstock.com/Home-Garden/SIGNAL-HILLS-Benchwright-Button-Tufts-Upholstered-Rolled-Back-Parsons-Chairs-Set-of-2/9973711/product.html?refccid=SGCNAOMHBEMZV22KC46ECO7DOE&searchidx=2) was decorated with photos of Stiles and Derek and finally Derek’s office.

 

The second floor had a [home theater](https://www.google.com/search?q=projector+home+theater&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1405&bih=741&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwistK7u4I3NAhVF8CYKHUlSDHwQ_AUICCgD#imgrc=EuADgl3M3GyRwM%3A) with recliner chairs, a concession stand and a projector. A [library](https://www.google.com/search?q=home+libraries&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1405&bih=741&tbm=isch&imgil=mVZaEVkzi38QCM%253A%253BWTMV6l2EFG0EMM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.idesignarch.com%25252Funique-home-libraries%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=mVZaEVkzi38QCM%253A%252CWTMV6l2EFG0EMM%252C_&usg=__GrWJgF-hSCqlH7HdQ16tk3jAZWk%3D&ved=0ahUKEwi_pNTZ4Y3NAhWFOyYKHTSDAx0QyjcIOQ&ei=t3dSV__sA4X3mAG0ho7oAQ#imgrc=mVZaEVkzi38QCM%3A) that had a spiral staircase and went up towards the third floor, with tall white shelves filled with books each section divided by sections and one dedicated to the Hale family research and finally Stiles office.

 

The third floor was filled with all the beta’s bedrooms it had six bedrooms in total but currently only two bedrooms were occupied, Issac and Jackson in one and Erica and Boyd in the other one. The fourth floor was[ Stiles and Derek’s bedroom](https://www.google.com/search?q=luxurious+bedrooms&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1405&bih=741&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwiVqYD25Y3NAhVDKCYKHe1PBRQQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=luxurious+master+bedroom+suites&imgrc=ipRU5fihu_ycLM%3A).

 

Each section of the house had a piece of Derek and Stiles; photos of them or a memories of them fighting over what color to paint the rooms or choosing furniture. Derek enjoyed every minute of it, watching Stiles reaction the first time the house was redone, seeing his smile, it warmed his heart to see his mate that happy.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand “hey baby what are you thinking about?” Derek turned to look at Stiles, his eyes full of love and concern, each day he woke up, he still couldn’t believe that Stiles was his.

 

“You” Derek smiled at him and cupped Stiles cheek “I love you” Stiles cheeks turned pink, seven years and each time Derek tells him he loves him it makes him so happy.

 

“you guys are adorable” Lydia smiled at him, she was glad he found someone who loved him so much and seeing how their relationship progressed was beautiful, she knew they would end up together it was obvious from the beginning 

 

Scott was eating and talking at the same time “so what’s the big news you wanted to tell us?”

 

“Geez McCall, chew your food” Jackson rolled his eyes and Issac snickered.

 

“Sorry, so big news?” Scott looked at Derek

 

“Well I’ve got a request from a family that just moved. They want to have a meeting with us, the Yukimura family. The father is a human, the mother is a kitsune and they have a daughter, a thunder kitsune.”

 

The sheriff chimed in “do they want to join the pack or just pay respect? ” The sheriff had ask Stiles to give him a crash course about werewolves customs and pack dynamics after he found out Derek was going to be a permanent fixture in his son’s life.

 

“They told me that they wanted to ask permission to live in Beacon Hills but I don’t know about their daughter apparently she has fully learned how to control her powers, she just might want to make friends”

 

Stiles hummed “when’s the meeting, should I make food or will it be coffee and cookies type of deal?”

 

Derek pondered for a bit “I think coookies and tea would be good, it’s this Friday at 3"

 

All the wolves perked their heads up, Stiles will forever compare them to puppies but they looked so serious, Scott was even flashing his eyes. He turned to look at Derek “what’s wrong?”

 

Derek stood up, “someone’s on our territory, Boyd, Scott, Jackson and Issac come with me, everyone else follow Stiles command”

 

Stiles went into defensive mode “Danny trail them and try to see what’s happening, keep in contact with them. Allison get your cross brow and go to high ground with Peter. Lydia, Ethan and Chris come with me. Aiden stays back with Danny, my dad and Melissa.”

 

Stiles, Lydia, Ethan and Chris were in the backyard. Chris setting up his shotgun with wolfsbane bullets, Lydia taking out her combat knife and Ethan being diagonal to Stiles who has his metal baseball-bat infused with wolfsbane.

 

Out of nowhere five rogue omegas come barreling towards the house, Chris takes out two right away but got knocked out by another one, Ethan ran towards him. Lydia is fighting with one, kicking him in the stomach and slashing any place she can get and using her banshee scream to push him away.

 

Stiles is trying to hone into his spark to create a barrier out of mountain ash but instead he feels his hands start to warm up, his heart starts to beat faster he can hear Ethan screaming his name. When he opens his eyes he is consumed in flames he see’s the 2 remaining rogue omegas run towards him, he lifts his arms and burns them alive.

 

He can’t stop the flames he tries to calm down but he can feel his heartbeat picking up, he starts to cry. Stiles turns around and finds Derek running towards him, his eyes filled with fear “Derek, help me” and passes out the last thing he heard before he was consumed by darkness was Derek calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with stiles?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> tell me if you want me to a post a like a cheat sheet of the pack and their relationships :)


	3. It Begins

Stiles started waking up, everything hurts _what happened?_ His head feels like if he had smashed his face against a wall repeatedly. He tries to lift his left arm to cover his face, “Geez someone turn off the light” his voice was barely a whisper even his throat burned.

 

He felt a warm presence near his thigh he looked down and saw Derek asleep _he’s adorable_  Stiles smiled. He looked outside the window _it’s dark outside_ ; _I wonder how long it’s been_. He turns back to Derek and starts tracing his eyebrows

 

Derek hums and opens his eyes, he starts smiling at him “hey love, how are you feeling?” he grabs Stiles hand and starts draining his pain. Stiles lays back down, the aches he didn’t even know were disappearing, “better now” his voice is still raspy and it seemed like Derek could read his mind because he went to grab him a cup of water “Here, drink slowly remember what Lydia said”

 

Stiles clearly remembers the last time he woke up at a hospital Lydia had warned him not to drink too fast but he chugged the water down completely and threw up everywhere “don’t worry I’d rather not repeat that” he took a sip “what happened everything is a little groggily ”

 

Derek sat back down and ran his hand over his face “ You had me worried, all of us. You’ve been asleep for two days all the rogue omegas have been taken care of. It’s my fault you got hurt” he looked down

 

Stiles know his fiancé he can tell when he starts shutting himself in, he grabs Derek’s hand “hey no, look at me, I’m fine, I’m right here with you okay? It’s not your fault” he starts playing with Derek’s hands “now come on tell me the whole story, alpha”

 

Derek ducked his face; his cheeks tinted with pink “ I could feel your distress from our mate bond, we had taken down 5 omegas apparently they where trying to create some sort of pack. When I felt it, we ran back towards the house and that’s when I saw you. You where engulfed in flames, I could hear your erratic heartbeats you were on the verge of a panic attack…” he cupped Stiles cheek “you passed out and I tried to touch you but you were burning, we had to wrap you in a lot of blankets we told Melissa and Deaton to meet us here.”

 

Stiles was perplexed “but how did I stop burning up?” he started chewing on his bottom lip. Derek could smell the waves of anxiousness from him “Deaton told me to hold your hand and talk to you to calm you down, but first they started dunking cold water on you. Finally your temperature lowered and Melissa could work on you.”

 

“ That’s good but why the hand holding? Not that I’m complaining when you get all cuddly” he smiled at Derek

 

Derek smiles “well… every time I would leave or stop holding your hand your temperature would rise again”

 

Stiles groans “come on! I mean totally romantic and all but super embarrassing, it isn’t fair why doesn’t this stuff happen to you?”

 

“Stiles, stop pouting” Derek couldn’t contain his laughter. Stiles wasn’t annoyed anymore seeing Derek laugh was a rare thing it always made him happy, seeing his mate be so carefree.

 

“Totally forgot, does Deaton know what happened to my spark? I mean I tried like reining it in but well obviously it backfired on me. All I was trying to do was create a barrier not barbeque someone!” Stiles started gesturing wildly

 

“He doesn’t know, he told me he would use his contacts to see if this has happened to anyone else” Derek laced their fingers together

 

“That’s so freaky, I mean it makes Deaton sound like a secret agent or something” Stiles used air quotes while still holding on to Derek’s hands “his contacts, super sketchy if you ask me”

 

Derek just smiled at him “I missed you”

 

“I missed you too sourwolf” Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles It was sweet and filled with love and assurance that everything was going to be okay.

 

They heard a knock on the door, Derek murmured, “it’s Issac, and he’s been waiting for you to wake up”

 

“Come in pup!” Isaac opened the door, he was playing with his fingers nervously and looking at the floor, even after all these years, Issac still had those moments where he was back in the freezer, Stiles and Derek were the only ones who could pull him back to reality

 

Stiles pat his bed “come on, I need cuddles!” he start making grabby hands at Issac.

 

Derek just chuckles at his fiancés antics, he pressed his nose on the crook of Stiles neck trying to inhale his scent, while Isaac leaped onto the bed “I can’t smell you, you smell like hospital” Stiles snorted “such a smart man, future husband of mine. We are in fact in a hospital hence why I smell like that” Derek growled

 

“Melissa told me that she was handling the paperwork so you could leave in time for lunch” Issac chimed in as Stiles played with his curls

 

“Thank god I was starving, does anybody else want Chinese?”

 

“What ever you want”

 

All three of them laid on the hospital bed, limbs intertwined, Issac soaking up the presence of his Alpha and Alpha mate, they were something constant in his life. When he had nightmares they would let him sleep in their bed and murmur reassuring words in till he feel asleep again. When he was feeling sad Stiles would make him his favorite cookies and Derek would take him on runs and to have lunch at his favorite restaurant, he needed them. These past two days were keeping him on edge, only Jackson could get him to eat and sleep, he just needed to see that they were okay.

 

They ended up falling asleep

 

The rest of the pack was home waiting for Issac, Derek and Stiles to arrive. They were texted by Derek to buy Chinese food and asked them if they could fix up the place. Peter was outside painting the porch back to its original color without the scorch marks; Chris was watering the backyard removing dried blood and any remaining wolfsbane. Jackson was setting the table with Danny’s help, Allison was cleaning the first floor and Scott was doing the second floor. Ethan and Aiden were creating a nook in the living room for Stiles with his favorite snacks, books and TV shows. Erica and Boyd were buying the food while Lydia supervised everything and made sure that it was perfect. Everyone was working in silence busying themselves

 

Jackson was the first to speak up “I’m worried about Stiles, I mean that wasn’t normal was it?” he turned to look at Lydia, who was also practicing magic with Deaton and additionally working on her banshee powers

 

Lydia smoothed her skirt and flicked her strawberry blonde hair “I’ve talked to Deaton about it, what I can tell is that he has no idea” everyone tensed up, if anybody should know it was him, he’s been the Hale emissary for years since Derek was a child “I started doing solo research seeing if this may be a common thing for sparks or if it was Stiles power just increasing and that would make he’s powers erratic, I also took in consideration that he’s bounded to a true alpha. So I called Talia Hale and told her I would take a plan ride up to her house and discuss this, I need Stiles shirt so she can scent him and see if anything is wrong.”

 

Peter stepped back into the house; his face smeared with white paint “You called my sister? Does she know Stiles is in the hospital?”

 

“Of course not, I know Derek would prefer to be the one to tell her but I did ask for his permission if that’s what you’re wondering” Lydia is no stranger to pack dynamic, when she first joined the pack, she had a long chat with Derek about what role she played and what she needed to know to not offend or over step her boundaries. In her eyes, Derek is a great leader and with Stiles by his side they are an unstoppable force

 

“Does anybody have the shirt that he was wearing that day?” they all shook their heads “ok, let me call Derek, easier to talk to him now”

 

Lydia had the phone pressed to her ear finally Derek picked up; she could hear Stiles laughing in the background and Derek playfully growling at him. She smiled, she knew Stiles wasn’t the same boy as before, she was happy that he finally found the one, as cliché as Stiles likes to point out. “Hey Derek, how’s Stiles? I was wondering if you have the shirt he was wearing when his powers went erratic oh and Scott says hi, go away Scott” Lydia pushed Scott from the phone  

 

Derek spoke through laughter; he knew Scott had a soft spot for him. No one else knew that on occasions they would have one on one discussions. One time Scott told him that his was like a father to him “like what the sheriff is you know I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything weird like that, it’s just my dad he was douche and well I don’t normally have these kind of conversations with anyone I mean not even Stiles” it warmed his heart that Scott trusted him. “Hey, Stiles is fine, acting like nothing happened, he’s actually poking fun at Issac right now. Tell Scott i say hello and  I do have it with me, why?”

 

Lydia smiled at Scott and mouthed he says hi, he looked like a kid on Christmas “ that’s good, well I talked to Talia and she told me to bring up the shirt so she could scent it and possibly figure out what happened to Stiles”

 

“Thank you Lydia for doing this, I wouldn’t have felt comfortable leaving Stiles by himself right now so thank you.” Lydia beamed at the praise even if she wasn’t a werewolf. Everyone knew that when Derek was praising someone it came from the heart

 

“No problem Derek, thank you for trusting me. I’m leaving Tuesday night and I should be back by the end of this week, with all the information I can get”

 

“I’ll take you to the airport, we’re almost there, see you soon”

 

“Goodbye Derek” Lydia hung up the phone “okay guys Stiles is almost here, Jackson did you get the cake?”

 

Jackson pulled out a chocolate cake that had “welcome home” engraved on the top from the refrigerator “ Yeah got it this morning from Sallie’s she told me it was the best ‘pick you up’ cake, whatever that means”

 

Lydia clapped her hands “Perfect! Okay guys we all know that what happened with Stiles was scary but we all know him, if we act different with him, he’ll get angry. So let just try to make him happy”

 

Peter laughed “god I love that kid but it’s true he hates being seen as weak and no one likes an angry Stiles” they all nodded, the last time Stiles was angry with them was on the sheriff birthday when they accidentally started rough housing indoors and almost broke one of his mothers vases, Scott and Isaac followed Stiles around like puppies for a week.

 

Shortly after Erica and Boyd arrived with the food, they were all waiting in the kitchen suddenly the werewolves all turned their heads towards the door “now I get why Stiles keeps comparing you guys to dogs” Lydia chimed in, Chris snorted "I can see that" Peter just rolled his eyes 

 

Stiles was the first through the door “hey guys! I smell yummy food” Derek and Issac where right behind him, they all reached the arch of the kitchen entrance.“You guys cleaned! It looks amazing. I guess I should go more often to the hospital huh?” Stiles laughed and nudged Derek

 

“yeaah, no absolutely not” Scott deadpanned

 

Stiles chuckled, “Don’t worry buddy, hey what’s that?” Jackson smiled at stiles “your cake you idiot” everyone knew Jackson had a soft spot for Stiles, they’ve really grown since they were teenagers. Jackson was much more open so they knew his words never had any malicious intent plus he really respected Derek after what happened with the Kanima incident, he would always tell Jackson it wasn't he's fault, Derek was actually the first person he opened up to because he knew what it was to take an innocent life, he knew Derek would never judge him.

 

Stiles eyes started to water, he brought the palms of his hands towards his eyes, covering his face. Derek immediately was by his side, he cupped stiles face “ hey baby what’s wrong?” Stiles started hiccuping, everyone was worried they weren’t expecting him to cry.

 

“I’m just really happy, I love all of you...i...i’ve always wanted a big family and now i have one, thank you” Stiles looked at each person giving them a warm smile, he turned to look at Derek and locked his arm behind Derek’s neck and kissed him.

 

No one noticed that the sun was shining brighter than before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i want a good relationship between Scott and Derek!! & good guy Jackson
> 
> and good alpha derek is my favorite derek 
> 
> what did you guys think?? did you like it?
> 
> criticism is always accepted but please be nice 
> 
> & i know i might have some spelling / grammar mistakes i'm sorry i tend to re-read it twice but i always find new ones! 
> 
> For anyone wondering Malia, Kira and Parrish will appear soon don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being inactive but i'm back!

 

Stiles is back working, he had various files on his desk about missing people or attacks they where all about supernatural beings. One was a little girl a mermaid, her mother told him she would never go near humans because they taught their children to be wary of them in till they where of age. She told him that the day of the kidnapping they where all near a cave sleeping, a guard on patrol, when the morning came the guard was dead and her child was gone they suspected witches because mermaids were practically immortal and had incredible abilities but there where laws in place to protect supernatural children, that they where to be never used as cannon fodder. Stiles had asked a few of his contacts nearest that beach to check everything and send him pictures of everything.

 

He had placed all the pictures on his whiteboard, of the little girl, her human name was Abigail and covens who where near the beach. He contacted some of them, he was friends with a few witches because of the alliance they had with Derek. They all told him it was against their nature to steal children or use them for malicious intent that the only witches who did that dabbed in dark magic, they warned stiles that the child might be already dead. He couldn’t let himself think that way, the child had only been missing for 12 hours and the few curses and potions he investigated stated that the sacrifice had to be bathed in virgin blood for 24 hours, he had time.

 

Derek was worried about Stiles, he could sense his frustration with this case, it was too important he knew that, Stiles was just released from the hospital, he was wary. He had taken Lydia to the airport this morning, she tried to assure him that Stiles would be fine and that she would do everything in her power to find out what happened to him, he trusted her, he especially trusted her dedication. She told her she would drive into town to call him, since his parents lived up in the hills their reception wasn’t the best it was rather secluded.

 

The pack was out working, Derek had a meeting with Jackson later about some floor plans for the new beach house they where going to build in the backyard and apartment duplex they where going to build in the city.

 

His phone rang, it was Allison “Hey, are you okay?” he was always cautious when his packed called him now especially with the rogue omega attack, he could hear children laughing in the background “Everything is fine Derek, I was wondering did Lydia leave her phone or something? I’ve been calling and it rings but no one picks up” he stood up and headed towards her room, she usually leaves her travel clothes here since her closet back at her apartment wasn’t big enough _please Derek, I need the space and Jackson says he can’t expand the closet anymore_ he couldn’t really deny her plus seeing Jackson behind her giving him puppy eye. He gazed across the room and found her phone on her nightstand “Yeah it’s here, she must have been really worried and out of it, if she didn’t notice that she left it.” Allison laughed “True it’s Lydia she never forgets things, thank you for looking, I was wondering if we could have dinner together?” he was caught of guard, Allison usually didn’t request one on ones like the rest of the pack it peaked his interest on what she wanted to talk about “ Of course, Full moon diner at 8?” she let out a lengthy breath “yeah that would be wonderful, thank you. Bye Derek see you”

 

 He headed towards the kitchen to make Stiles his tea he knew he would need a break right about now, he turned to look outside, it was raining _odd_ , early this morning there where no indications that it was going to rain. He took the stairs to Stiles office when he heard thunderstorm outside, he opened the door quietly “baby” he called out when the scent of salt and pain hit him he looked quickly for Stiles to find him in the corner crying, he hurried in and placed the tea on the desk.

 

He kneeled in front of his mate and cupped his face “what’s wrong” his words laced with concern.

 

Stiles lifted his gaze towards Derek, his cheeks stained with tears, “I don’t know what will happen Der” he whimpered as he brought his knees up to his chest he let out a quiet sob “She’s been missing for twelve hours, what if I don’t find her, what if no one finds her, what if she’s…” tears started rolling down his cheeks. Derek sat beside him and pulled him closer, Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s chest inhaling his scent.

 

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles hair and spoke gently “Stiles I know you, you’re stubborn, you’re intelligent, you see connections that no one else can see. You always find a way, I believe you and I trust that you can do this” it broke his heart seeing his mate in this state, he could feel Stiles heart breaking at the possibility of not finding the child alive. He placed gentle kisses on Stiles forehead and murmured reassuring words to his fiancée “I’m right here love” he hugged Stiles tighter waiting for him to calm down.

He looked outside and the thunderstorm started calming down in till it was barely drips of rain falling _strange_ then Stiles lifted his head from his chest and pecked his jaw “thank you Der” even after all these years looking into Stiles eyes took his breath away. “Come on I brought you tea so you can relax and take a break” Stiles smiled warmly at him “okay, can help me up?” Derek lifted him up bridal style, Stiles lightly punched his shoulder and snorted “I’m not a damsel in distress sour wolf” but he didn’t really make any protest to be put down so Derek sat both of them down in Stiles chair.

 

Stiles straddled Derek and nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck inhaling his scent, calming his nerves down. Derek had told him that when they mated Stiles would pick up werewolf tendencies like scent marking and an anchor. Since Stiles was a spark both of them could use each others strength in battle, Derek could essentially hone into Stiles spark and use it and vice versa.

 

Derek’s chest rumbled he loved when Stiles scent marked him it mixed their scents in a way that showed other wolfs that they where mated. He rubbed Stiles back gently with one hand and drew circles on his hip with the other, he could feel Stiles body relaxing and his heartbeat decreasing, his mate needed rest he would wake him up in 15 minutes.

* * *

 

 Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd where at the diner having lunch not everyone had the same hours to have a lengthy lunch but they would rotate so they could all see each other at least once a week excluding the weekends when they would train or have sleepovers, movie nights or play outside. Others would find it strange that a bunch of 24 year olds and a 28 year old would do these types of activities but they didn’t care it made them all happy to be with the pack, they were lucky that in college they all went to places close to beacon hills, Lydia was the only want that ventured out it, it was a 3 hour drive to see her but that pack would go every two weeks to see her. Lydia would always brighten up when she saw them, they knew it must have been hard away from the pack, away from family but she did it.

 

Scott was the first to speak “I think we should do something special for Derek and Stiles” he said between bites, they turned to look at him, Boyd gestuared for him to continue. “I mean they had a shitty scare and we saw how Derek got we all felt it, wouldn’t it be nice for them to have a nice romantic dinner?” Erica thought it over, they knew the bond between their alpha and alpha mate was strong but when stiles fell to the ground they all felt Derek’s terror and fear through the bonds, he tried to act calm but they sensed it no one said anything they just gave them space but they all felt it to the core. “That’s a pretty good idea, we could even do candles and lights the whole thing, we know there both hopeless romantics”

 

“Derek and I are working on some apartments near the city and there’s this hotel across the street, where we had lunch at and they have these big glass windows that overlook the whole city, that would be romantic right?”

 

Erica couldn’t help herself  “Isaac if i were you i'd be worried, Derek and Jackson on a steamy hot date” Jackson grumbled as Isaac pecked his cheek.

 

Boyd looked at Erica with a fond look, he loved that she was able to be her true self in front of the pack and no one reprimand her for that, they didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or unwanted, he took her hand under the table and squeezed it.

 

Scott refocused the conversation thankfully not the whole pack was here, he loved them but without Derek they tended to get off track “Okay so we can make them dinner reservations”

 

Erica tapped her chin with her finger “but we need more” she was deep in thought, she clapped her hands “got it! We do the romantic dinner and than we deck out the porch out back, really romantic with drapes and lights, we put romantic music and a blanket so they can gaze at the stairs and we make sure no on interrupts them so they can have quality time together and get busy” she winked at them earning a groan from Isaac he didn’t like to think about Stiles and Derek having sex that’s like picturing your parents.

 

“Great so what’s the game plan?” Scott asked

 

“Easy, I’ll make the dinner reservations after Boyd finds out when Derek and stiles are free, then you and Erica go buy the lights and drapes. Isaac will be in charge on the music. We can ask help from Aiden and Ethan to help set everything up, Danny can help with the dessert, making those cupcakes stiles loves” Jackson was good at organizing, his skills almost equal to Lydia.

 

They all nodded, they had a plan now.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were both working their brains trying to see this from a different picture, Derek was currently skimming through some books when Stiles quickly started pacing “what if, it isn’t witches? I’ve been so obsessed with it being witches because why not but what if it it’s something completely different? Who else uses children?” Derek racked his brain “some use them as sacrifice or food, but it tends to be human children”

 

Stiles eyes popped wide open “but what if she transformed into a human, we know she was curious and probably waited for her parents to fall asleep and go explore at night. So what happens when a baddie sees a hopeless human child, they take her, they would have never guessed she was a mermaid and since her parents told her to keep it a secret she would never think to mention it to the creature” Stiles was flailing his arms around.

 

He turned to the books laying around his desk “I got a call that there’s this creature migrating over here, it’s called an aswang, look” he turned the book over to Derek “it’s originated from Filipino folklore, the creature is described between a combination of a vampire and witch and is always female. It’s an eater of the dead and a cannibal, it’s believed that the creature eats children and can transform in to a big black dog with bloodshot eyes” Stiles picked up a notebook and placed notes “this could be it, it also states that holy water and garlic can repeal her” he turned to look at Derek.

 

“You should call them” Stiles ran towards the phone and called Abigail’s parents and told them everything he found out, they told him they would organize a hunt and report back, they where glad they got news, anything was a lead at this point.

 

Stiles slumped back into his chair and massaged his temples, Derek moved the chair and pulled him up “come one let’s take a warm bath” he laid his head on Derek’s shoulder “you love me, can you carry me?” Derek smirked “I thought you weren’t a damsel in distress?” he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, Stiles laughed “Hey I’m not complaining I got a perfect view of your wonderful ass” he squeezed it, to make a point. Derek pinched his rear in retaliation “Oh come on Der, I know you love it!” You could hear their laughter through out the house.

 

Derek placed him on the edge of the bathtub, lifting Stiles shirt up, unbuckling his jeans and taking his socks off. He leaned over to turn on the hot water and waited for it to fill up, placing his hands on the edge of the tub, boxing Stiles in and placed chaste kisses over his collarbone, his neck and his forehead “god, you’re beautiful” Stiles cheeks tainted a light pink that travel down his chest, he brought up his hands and cupped Derek’s face and gave him a gentle kiss pulling him closer and lightly biting Derek’s bottom lip and deepening  the kiss, both of them enjoying each other’s presence.

  

Derek could smell the arousal coming off from his mate in waves, he started taking off his shirt, he could feel Stiles gaze on him. He pulled Stiles up and lifted him, Stiles immediately wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. The kiss turned hot and needy both of their tongues battling for dominance, Derek pulled back. Stiles was panting, his lips swollen and pink “I love seeing you like this". Derek looked at the bite mark Stiles had on him, he placed his mouth over it and started licking it slowly, Stiles let a moan escape his mouth.

A bite mark was a sensitive area for mates and was only allowed to be touched by their significant other. Stiles dragged his nails down Derek’s back and bit hard on Derek’s bite mark. Derek tightened his gripe on Stiles as his breathing hitched. He placed Stiles over the bathroom counter both of them looking at each other with such love and adoration.

 

Derek rubbed his cheek over Stiles' cheek giving him stubble burn and the giggles, Derek rubbed small spirals into Stiles hip and pulled down his boxers. Stiles was still a tad self conscious of his body, sensing the change of his scent Derek started placing chaste kisses on his body, over his chest, his heart, his arms and his legs “you’re beautiful” he rested his forehead onto Stiles and rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

 

He ran his fingers down Stiles chest, his eyes filled with lust and started stroking him. He arched his back and brought a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the moans. Derek brought a hand up to Stiles cheek “baby we’re alone, I want to hear you” he let out a whimper, Derek picking up the pace, Stiles bucked into him, bracing himself on Derek’s biceps “I’m going to..” he could feel it in his muscles, his toes started to curl, his breath started to hitch “it’s okay baby” he cums shouting his mates name as he’s panting he lays his head on Derek’s shoulder. He grabs Derek’s hand and slowly licks each finger clean, he reaches towards him but Derek lightly grabs his wrists, he looks up at him confused.

 

Derek chuckles and places a gentle kiss on Stiles lips “this was for you, now come on your bath is ready” he picked him up and tested the water before placing him gently in the tub. He picked up a bottle and squirted some bubbles into the bath and places another kiss on Stiles forehead.

 

Stiles leans into the contact and looks up to Derek placing his palm on Derek’s cheek “I love you” Derek smiles “ I love you too” he get’s up and heads over to the shower to wash up “I’m having dinner with Allison at 8 I’m going to head out soon, you’ll be okay without me? Want me to call Scott over?” Stiles leaned back and lowered into the warm water, all his aches disappearing “ Yeah that would be cool, just Scott and I hanging out”

 

Derek got out with a towel wrapped around his waist “I still don’t know how you can shower in cold water and under five minutes” Derek glanced back at him “it’s an art” Stiles snorted, he kissed him goodbye and was out the door.

 

 Derek arrived at Full moon 15 earlier, he had just gotten of the phone with Scott telling him that Stiles wanted to hang out, Scott was so excited he now gets why Stiles is constantly comparing him to a puppy or a child on Christmas, everything was exciting for him he admired him for that he never lost his innocence even after all these years. He had talked with him on multiple occasions, Scott was wary at first and didn’t want to be disrespectful or perceived as weak by him. He had been worried at what Scott wanted to tell him in the beginning 

 

* * *

 

 **-Flashback -**  

 

Scott was standing in front of his desk, gripping his fingers and shuffling his weight from on side to another.

 

“Scott you can talk to me, what’s wrong?”

 

Scott let out a shaky breath “It’s just I don’t want to be rude or make you think I don’t respect you or something and I don’t want you to think I’m weak” he let his gaze drop to ground

 

Derek got up “Come one let’s go for a walk” when they where out in the forest near a cliff he sat down and motion for Scott to sit beside him, from here you could see the whole town “You aren’t weak Scott, you are one of my strongest fighters, tell me what’s bothering you”

 

Scott weakly smiled at the compliment but didn’t turn to look at Derek “I can’t kill, I just I know it’s not an easy thing to do just kill someone but I’ve seen Isaac, Erica and Boyd all have this fierce attitude and are willing to do anything for the pack and I am to but I can’t do that. But I don’t want you to think that I think anything badly about you or Jackson it’s just a me thing”

 

Derek finally understood, he hadn’t really given a second thought when this discussion popped up last week, he hadn’t noticed Scott mood change “I’m sorry Scott”

 

Scott turned so quick; Derek swore he got whiplash “Sorry? For what?”

 

“I’m the alpha, I’ve should of noticed and I wish you could of talked to me earlier, I know trust isn’t an easy thing so forgive me” Scott immediately intervened “No! I totally trust you with my life and everything, this was a me thing I didn’t want to let you down”

 

Derek squeezed Scott’s shoulder “Scott we aren’t killers, If we can find away to resolve the problem without death we will do it but sometimes there isn’t another way. But that doesn’t mean that you will have to kill someone, I would never force you to do something you aren’t comfortable doing. Everyone is different, Issac and the other they just see it in another light that doesn’t mean they are above or beneath you, okay?”

 

Scott turned to smile at Derek, He could sense happiness in the boy now “Thank you, I appreciate the talk, you’re a really great alpha”

 

* * *

 

It’s been years since then and Scott still maintains his ideal, the pack has never judged him for it and Scott hasn't  judged the other who have taken lives. Someone calling his name, interrupted his thoughts, he turned around and saw Allison waving and running towards him, they hugged. “Hey Allison” she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear “Hey Derek, I’m sorry have you been waiting long? We just have my car at the moment and I was dropping off Scott at your place” Derek shook his head “No I just got here, come on”

 

They sat in the back, they ordered hamburgers and two cokes, Allison just smiled at him “It’s my cheat day” Derek just chuckled at her because the amount of exercise Allison does he doesn’t understand why she would have just one cheat day. They talked about what happened in her class, Allison had been a teacher assistant for a year now and all the kids adore her and how a little boy had the biggest crush on her he even challenged Scott for her love. Soon the food arrived “So what were you going to tell me?”

 

Allison straightened up in her seat and looked directly at Derek “I wanted to know if I could get the bite”

 

Derek almost choked on his drink it never crossed his mind that Allison would ever ask him for the bite, through out all these years she’s never hinted at wanting this “Why now? If I can ask”

 

Allison nodded “I love Scott and this Pack, I love you and Stiles. I want to be able to protect my family. I know I have certain abilities but it’s limited to what a human can do. I’ve been looking over what my dad’s been investigating like the Wendigos and the rumored alpha pack, Vampires. I want to be able to defend everyone and I can’t do that just relaying on my human strength.”

 

Derek knew she was right, Allison even though she had all that training she still had limitations. “You do know the bite might not take and I hate to ask this but what does your father say?”

 

“I’ve talked to him, he understands where I’m coming from. He knows I’m safer this way because there is no way I’m leaving you guys. i know there’s risk since I’m 24 but I’m willing to take it, this is my decision and I want you to be my alpha”

 

Derek knew he had to talk to Stiles, they took decisions together but he was fully onboard with this idea “Come over tomorrow, I’ll talk to Stiles and if everything goes well you will receive the bite and later we will perform a ritual to fully integrate you to the pack and establish different pack bonds”

 

Allison smiled, relief washed over her “what do you mean different pack bonds?” she picked up her fries and plopped them into her mouth

 

“As a human you can sense the bonds but at a minimum level vice versa with the wolves, with the ritual it will cement the bonds and fortify them, you will be able to sense us”

 

Allison nodded she was ready. “Thank you Derek”

 

Derek smiled at her, she was glad she gave Allison a chance to join the pack years ago, Stiles helped him understand that Allison was not Kate, that Allison understood what Kate and Gerard did was wrong. Even before she asked to be in the pack, she came over the house and apologized to Derek, apologized on behalf of her family, she cried for what almost happened, she reeked of guilt and shame. A girl who wasn’t even at fault, felt horrible and apologized profusely. He knew he made the right choice.

"So tell me about, what did that little boy challenge Scott at?" 

 

* * *

 

Scott walked into the house, everyone had a key for emergencies “Stiles??” he shouted “Up here! Bathroom” he ran up the stairs to find his best friend in the bath “hey m-” he scrunched up his nose, Stiles blushed “dude there are something’s a best friend isn’t suppose to smell, I’ll wait in the home theater” he turned back around and headed for the second floor, he tried to avoid Derek and Stiles bedroom as much as possible. Derek is still teaching him how to ignore certain smells but it’s inevitable and ever since Erica told him they did it like bunnies he has been traumatized.

 

He got popcorn ready and logged onto Netflix in search of a movie, he had a feeling it was just going to be used a background noise so he choose one both of them have watched countless times ‘Captain America’ he sat in the recliner _god bless Derek for buying these chairs_ , he sometimes want to tell Allison for them to move back in, he loves hanging out with the whole pack and well who can say no to these recliners.

 

Stiles walked in wearing Derek’s dark green henleys, it was a little big on him but he loved smelling Derek’s scent it calmed him down and made it like he was right there with him and a pair of black sweatpants. “Hey dude” he fist pumped with Scott “Captain America? Does that mean we are going to have a heart to heart?” he snickered. He turned to look at Scott who was blushing “Oh crap, we are” he sat sideways to look at Scott “spill”

 

Scott’s cheeks got redder “I’m going to propose to Allison” Stiles mouth fell wide open, he started slapping Scott’s arm “THIS IS HUGE!! OH MY GOD, SCOTT YOU’RE GROWING UP” he hurled himself on to his best friend smothering him in kisses and hugs, Scott just chuckled “Yeah it is, I’m really nervous”

 

Stiles just stared at his best friend “you’re getting married” tears started rolling down his cheeks, Scott laughed and immediately tensed up “hey why are you crying?” he started rubbing Stiles back

 

“Because you’re getting married!” Scott was bit confused but he wiped Stiles tears “is you crying a good thing?

 

“Of course it is! Can’t a guy be emotional for his best friend practically brother! Have you told anyone else?”

 

“You totally can” Scott shook his head “you are the first person I’ve told” Stiles cried more, he started sobbing “I’m the first person?” he asked between sobs

 

Scott got up and grabbed a box of tissues “Yeah, here.” He looked at Stiles with a fond expression he actually remembers when Derek told him he was going to propose to Stiles, Stiles called him a midnight screaming that he was going to marry ‘ Derek freaking hale’ he was really happy for them and now seeing Stiles cry happy tears warmed his heart “come on, I think there’s cookies left, I’ll warm up some milk for you” Stiles nodded and wiped his tears with Derek’s shirt as they where walking down the stairs Stiles asked “Are you going to tell Derek?”

 

“Yeah when he get’s back from dinner with Allison, I told her I would be staying here assuming that we would stay up late and everything so she wouldn’t have to stay up all night waiting, Aiden’s fixing my car”

 

Stiles sat on the bar stool resting his elbows on the island “You sly wolf you lied to her” he winked at Scott.

 

Scott rolled his eyes “Not exactly lying, I can’t ruin the surprise for her now can i?” he pulled out the milk and placed it in the microwave to heat it up, he got out the Tupperware with the cookies and waited for the milk to be ready to repeat the process with the cookies.

 

Stiles looked at Scott, he was glad he was going to propose to Allison, they’ve been dating for 6 years, they broke up briefly in high school and the first year of college, he remembers Scott was super mopey but they found there way back to each other. They’ve both grown up and aren’t the same people they were before.

 

Scott placed the warm milk and cookies and front of Stiles and started eating “How’s your case going?”

 

“I gave them all the info a couple of hours ago, told me they would hunt the creature down, I couldn’t find any information on their eating patterns or rituals so I don’t know how long it takes her to feed or how many kids she took. Now I just have to wait for them to get back to me “ Scott nodded he knew Stiles loved his job, he studied criminology and has always been able to solve things but he also knew it must be hard, there where some cases that he resolved that they didn’t believe him till it was too late. At first no one believed him but now he has a reputation. It’s easier for supernatural creatures to talk to him than a normal human.

 

“I’m glad you’re my best friend” Scott perked up and leaned his head to the side “what?”

 

Stiles chuckled “you look like a puppy when you do that, I said I’m glad you’re my best friend” Scott smiled and walked around to give Stiles a hug “I’m glad you’re my brother” he whispered back. Stiles started crying on his shoulder, Scott rolled his eyes fondly and patted Stiles back gently, it started raining outside.

 

Derek got back and waved Allison goodbye, he could hear two heartbeats and followed it to the living room, where he found Scott and Stiles completely engrossed in a show “What are you two watching?” he took off his jacket. Scott looked at him “Gotham"

 

Stiles immediately leaped off the couch and ran towards Derek and nuzzled his face to derek’s chest and squeezed him “You’re here” Derek placed kisses on the top of stiles head “hey baby” he spoke gently he inhaled his mate’s scent. He noticed Stiles was wearing his shirt it made his wolf preen with pride but he also smelt a hint of salt, he lifted Stiles face and cupped his face “baby why are you crying?”

 

Stiles hiccupped “I’m just really happy to see you and Scott has to tell you something” he placed a quick kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek looked at Scott with a quirked eyebrow; he carded his fingers through Stiles hair while Stiles stuck to his side “what happened”

 

Scott smiled big “I’m going to ask Allison to marry me” Derek smiled warmly at Scott and opened his arm, inviting Scott into a hug, he congratulated him, all three of them hugging, Stiles continued to cry because "you are getting married and you told Derek, he’s the second you told, you love Derek!" Derek chuckled and Scott told him to shut up but he was blushing, Derek was scent-marking Scott and telling him how proud he was of the man he became, Scott only blushed more and that made Stiles cry more.

 

This time none of them noticed it was raining.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because in my other fic i was freaking out because i couldn't properly write a make out scene and now i'm here writing this! i'm sorry if it's awkward or badly written. 
> 
> I apologize for not updating! But i'm back
> 
> I have writers block D:


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was in the backyard playing with his two gray wolves his mother had given them to him 4 years ago on his birthday. She had told him how integral wolves are for a werewolf pack; they work as hunters and trackers. He had his reservations because wolves need more attention than regular dogs but when his saw Stiles excitement and adoration for the wolves he was goner. He would shift and run with them various times in a month through out the preserve, they would also accompany the pack on pack nights and on full moons.

 

He was sitting by the lake, the wolves laying by his feet sleeping, they ran for 2 hours today. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, his shirt sticking to his body, feeling the burn in his legs. He runs everyday he wakes up early in the morning, he loves it.

 

He heard a twig cracking from behind instantly recognizing the scent; “Hey” Boyd sat along side him. Boyd is his second in command, his most trusted Beta and second advisor along side Stiles. He is the calmest in the pack during tense situations and a great friend.

 

He glanced to his side “Hey, what are you doing up so early?” Derek asked _he’s never up this early_ he once asked him if he wanted to join him on his runs but when he told him the hour Boyd paled and went back to bed, he is not a morning person. Boyd merely shrugged “I just needed to talk to you”.

 

Derek waited for Boyd to talk neither of them pushed each other for information they enjoyed the comfortable silence, Stiles once watched them from a far and was so perplexed on how they were best friends _well aren’t you guys just a pair of chatterboxes_

 

“I wanted to know what time you got out of work today”

 

“uhh 7:30 why?”

 

Boyd shrugged again “I wanted to talk to you after work” 

_But why don’t we talk now?_ Derek was confused but didn’t say anything “I’m going to head back and take a shower” he got up; the wolves perking their ears up and stretching, following Derek. He made them an enclosed section in the woods for them to be safe since hunting wolves is popular, even though he had talked to the sheriff and made everybody know that no one hunted on his land, he was still cautious.

 

Derek opens the backdoor, walking through the kitchen he finds Isaac asleep his head resting on the table, lightly snoring while Jackson reheats the food Stiles made them earlier “good morning” Jackson smiles at him “morning, everyone is still asleep and Scott already left” he nods and heads upstairs. He opens his bedroom door to see his mate asleep on his side of the bed hugging his pillow Derek smiles and places a kiss on Stiles head as he walks towards the bathroom.

 

After he gets out the shower, he walks over to the drawers and pulls out his boxer briefs he slips them on and lays behind Stiles kissing his back and the nape of his neck. He starts tracing Stiles moles, hearing his heartbeat indicating that he was waking up.

 

Stiles turns around and rubs the asleep away from his eyes “You’re here” he smiles at Derek and wiggles closer to Derek’s chest placing a kiss over his heart, his engulfed in warmth “have a fun run?” Derek hums in response. They have a routine during the week they wake up early, they get coffee and breakfast ready, Stiles gets ready to work, Derek runs and then heads off to work, they meet up for lunch and dinner and at night they watched there favorite show at the moment, they were comfortable and really domestic and Stiles loved that.

 

“I thought you would be in your office” Derek asked

 

Stiles yawns “I’m just really tired and I wanted cuddles, I missed you” he squeezed Derek harder “Well I have to head out soon” Derek gently rubbed Stiles back.

 

Stiles whined “No I’m your mate please stay with more just for a bit longer” he looked up at Derek with doe eyes and pouted, how could Derek say no now, every time he heard Stiles refer to himself as his mate it made his wolf happy, he leaned down and captured Stiles lips in a quick loving kiss “okay I’ll stay longer” he tighten his hold on Stiles.

 

Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach and his body tingle, he loves these types of kiss don’t get him wrong he loves when they make out hot and heavy both needing each other but these are his favorite, the ones that are soft and slow it make him feel loved and treasured.

 

He snuggled in closer, inhaling Derek’s scent “Why do you love me?” Derek stiffened his hold and looked down searching Stiles face as to why the sudden question “I love everything about you, I love the moles on your body, your cupid bow lips, your honey brown eyes, how intelligent you are, how you can go from one topic to another, your vast knowledge on basically everything from Nietzsche to baby giraffes, how dedicated and trustworthy you are, how you protect our pack, our family. Your stubbornness, how you bite your lip when you’re nervous, How you make sure everyone is okay, I love you, I love everything about you” he was cupping Stiles face and placing chaste kisses on his eyelids, his nose, everywhere showing adoration to his fiancée.

 

Stiles was crying, tears falling down his cheeks “I love you, I’m sorry I just –“ Derek shook his head “hey no, it doesn’t matter how many times I have to tell you why I love you, I always will, you’re my mate” Derek wiped away his tears, he let go of Stiles and reached over to the nightstand and called the Sheriff, Stiles quirked an eyebrow “who are you calling?”

 

“Hey sheriff, I was wondering If I could take a day off?” what he was grateful is that he never missed a day of work, so a day off wouldn’t hurt.

 

He could hear the sheriff organizing papers “code blue?” Derek looked down at Stiles, who was playing with Derek’s fingers “Yeah”

 

* * *

 

 

**Flashback:**

 

Derek was sitting at his new desk, he had been a deputy for a week now, Stiles absolutely loved the uniform he was almost late for work the first day because Stiles wouldn’t let him leave the bed. 

 

“Officer hale, can you come in my office please?” he quickly stood up, entered the sheriff office and closed the door behind him “what do you need sir?”

 

“I need to talk to you about my son, sit down” Derek’s mind went back to the first time he went over to Stiles house after they started dating to have dinner with the Sheriff he was absolutely terrified he remembers Stiles telling him he hid all the guns in the house and laughed, he had given him what Stiles likes to call it ‘his death glare’

 

Derek sat down, the sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward “You’ve been dating my son for a while you must have noticed that he has some days were he needs you to tell him that everything is going be okay, that he just needs you there. It took me some time to notice that and I couldn’t do that for him when he was younger and I know that must have been horrible to deal by himself. So I’m asking you, telling you if one day you wake up and you see my son like that don’t leave him alone. Call me and I’ll give you the day off”

 

“But Stiles doesn’t like to seem weak, he won’t let me skip a day for him”

 

The sheriff sighed, “He is a stubborn one, lets call it code blue so you won’t have to explain to me why you aren’t coming to work and then you can tell him that your using up a sick day or something”

 

Derek smiled at the sheriff, he always admired their relationship, he truly adores Stiles and would do anything for him “sounds like a plan”

 

 **-End of flashback-**  

* * *

 

“Bye sheriff have a nice day” he put the phone back and ran a hand up and down Stiles spine and pressed a kiss on his temple “Go to sleep, I’ll be here”

 

“But I wanted to spend time with you” he whined

 

Derek chuckled “I’ll wake you up in a while”

 

“30 minutes?” he mumbled as he nuzzled into Derek’s chest

 

“30 minutes”

 

“Pinky promise” Stiles stuck his finger out for Derek; he crossed their fingers “Pinky promise”

 

* * *

 

 

They where both in the kitchen preparing lunch, Derek chopping all the vegetables will Stiles seasoned the meat “Allison is coming over today, she wants the bite, what do you think?”

 

Stiles started slow cooking the meat, it made the meat way tastier and chewy “I mean obviously it would be beneficial to us, she’s a total badass human now imagine that plus werewolf abilities basically an unstoppable force but she’s 24 I mean she isn’t ancient but we both now that the bite takes better when you’re a teen but if she’s fully prepared for that, then I wouldn’t see the problem, do you think Scott knows?”

 

Derek dropped all the chopped vegetables in a bowl and started rinsing them “She told me she knows the risk and is ready, I don’t know about Scott but she has told Chris”

 

Stiles hummed in response “So I should be making more food then?”

 

Derek laughed, “I think we have enough food, it’s just us anyone, Allison is over coming later”

 

They ate lunch outside for once, it was the perfect temperature "It would be a waste not to take this opportunity Der" they chatted quietly, really just soaking up the fresh air.

 

They were washing the dishes when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist while kissing his temple and nipped his collarbone “let’s get ready” Stiles smirked “Race you to the bedroom!” Stiles ran up the stairs laughing.

 

He threw himself on the bed and chucked off his clothes, resting on his elbows, Derek walked through the door growling, he pounced on him looming over him Stiles grinned “Hey big bad” Derek bit Stiles bite mark, making him moan Derek smirked “Hey little red”. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer capturing his lips, licking Derek’s bottom lip both of them deepening the kiss they pulled apart looking into each other’s eyes full with love and lust “I love you ”

 

* * *

 

Allison was waiting for Scott outside, she was chewing on her nails she didn’t know how he was going to react, if he was going to be angry, either way she was going to do this but she wanted Scott’s support.

 

“Hey” she turned around and smiled, he picked her up and gave her a twirl. Allison giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear “Hey I wanted to talk to you about something” he took her hand “Well then let’s walk and talk”

 

Scott could smell her nervousness but he didn’t want to add to it so he walked calmly, waiting for her to be ready, there where dogs running around in the back “I want the bite, I talked to Derek and he said he would talk to Stiles about it” he noticed she was completely tense. It was a no brainer for him, Allison is constantly fighting along side them, her being a werewolf would be a great advantage and he trusts his alphas, if they agreed with the decision so would he. He squeezed her hand “That’s amazing love”

 

Tears started falling from her eyes “That’s really good” all she wanted was his support. He smiled at her “come here” he opened his arms “I love you”

 

* * *

 Lydia was waiting outside of Talia’s office with Stiles shirt in a ziploc bag she’s been here for two days investigating information on sparks dating back years even tracking down other packs who have been or are mated to a spark, she was getting irritated on the lack of new information she found. She clenched and unclenched her first, she didn’t want to say it to anyone but she was extremely worried about him, they had grown to best friends, he one was of the few people who could compete with her.

 

Talia opened the door ushering Lydia in both them exchanging pleasantries; she handed over the bag clasping her hands on top of her lap as she observed Talia opening the package carefully. She tried to keep her emotions bottled in but at the warm reassuring smile Talia was giving her, she was failing.

 

Talia took the shirt in her hands she could smell honey, sunflowers, cinnamon and a tint of magic all of Stiles natural scent “There’s nothing wrong with his scent” Lydia face harden “That can’t be, it’s impossible, he burst into flames. The first time he became aware of his powers Derek told me his scent changed”

 

“You told me you’ve contacted alphas who’ve been mated with sparks correct? I’ll contact them and tell them it’s an emergency see if we can make the process faster” Lydia stood up thanking alpha Hale, she paused at the door and asked her if she could borrow a car to go to town.

 

She hadn’t noticed she had left her phone in till last night, she was walking down the mall with her new phone _Derek’s not going to like this_ her heels clicked as she walked towards the coffee shop she spotted yesterday “a caramel latte please”.

 

Lydia sat outside under the shade playing with the phone in her hands occasionally taking sips of her drink _screw this_ she dialed the number “Hello Derek, it's Lydia, how is everyone?” she could hear the pack's voices in the background, even if she wasn’t a wolf she felt the ache in her heart from being away from them “Everyone’s fine, how are you? tell me you’ve been taking a break” Lydia grinned, Stiles and her were similar in the way they both obsessed when they researched that’s what made them a good team “Don’t worry alpha, I’m currently at a café doing nothing but drinking a latte, I wanted to give you updates unfortunately Talia told me nothing was wrong with his scent but I’ve contacted packs who’s alphas been mated with sparks to see if they could give us some insight” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose “I’m sorry Derek”

 

“That’s good, I know you want to find out what happened but don’t ignore your health” he let an exasperated sigh “that complicates things hopefully the other alphas have experienced something similar, thank you lyd- Scott please don’t burn yourself, I have to go or Scott will burn something, don’t forget to have fun Lydia”

 

She grinned “Don’t worry I will but our priority is Stiles, bye Derek give everyone my love” she hung up and stared at the leaves changing colors, at the children playing in the park, she closed her eyes and prayed that Stiles was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

 Stiles was on the phone grinning from ear to ear “That’s amazing!! So she’s totally okay? That’s great no I don’t need anything else I’m glad I could help and that everything worked out, have a nice day” he walked towards his whiteboard and collected all the pictures, erasing the information he collected, he was happy everything worked out. They found aswang surrounded by 10 human children, they successfully rescued all of them on time apparently she was already preparing one of them. His cases didn’t always end on good terms, sometimes they would be too late and find the body those were the worst he shook his head riding himself of the bad memories.

 

He walked out to see his fiancée, he will never get bored of calling him that “Hey future hubby” he snuggled in closer to Derek’s chest, placing kisses on his neck. Derek’s chest rumbled, “Someone’s happy, guess everything went well?” He wrapped his arms around him.

 

Stiles grinned “Yeah, Abigail is perfectly safe and don't forget you are hanging out with the Beta’s today”

 

“Are you sure? I was going to spend the entire day with you and Allison will be here in a bit don’t forget, the bite”

 

Stiles licked his face from his jaw to his forehead “Don’t worry sourwolf I wouldn’t forget, hey! Don’t make that face you weren’t complaining  earlier when I was licking you and i'm better, Derek you've been trying to find free time to hang out with them and since my dad let you take the day off, go hang out with them” he grinned 

 

“You weren’t licking my face earlier” he licked Stiles collarbone “were you?” Derek smirked at Stiles reaction "If you're 100% sure, then fine i'll go now come on, I can hear Allison’s car in the driveway" he let go of Stiles and grabbed his hand, heading towards the front door.

 

Stiles groaned “You fucking tease, even though I can’t see your pretty face I know your smirking, you asshole”

 

* * *

Allison was waiting patiently at the door, she knew Derek already sensed her but she feels her stomach in knots, she takes deep breaths and knocks, seconds later her alphas open the door “Hey Ally! ready to get this show on the road? What don’t give me your death glare “ she giggled at the pair they truly were meant for each other “I am” Derek gestured for her to take a sit in the living room.

 

They warned her about the dangers, how it would affect her for the first few days having her senses heighten, that they would keep her isolated from the outside for the first few days to acclimatize her, how she would train with Derek by herself for the first week. “We both assume your anchor will be Scott but it could be something else, your father a memory who knows but that will be your first priority to figure out ” she nodded “When will it happen?”

 

“We were thinking Friday, you could ask for the day off and have the whole weekend to adapt?”

 

“That’s perfect! Then I’ll see you guys this Friday I’m sorry I can’t make it to dinner tonight my dad invited me to the city”

 

“No worries Ally, this Friday then” they all got up and headed outside, Allison got in to her car and lowered down her window and waved them goodbye

 

Derek was embracing Stiles “I’ll see you later then” he kissed him goodbye, Stile leaned into the kiss and hummed “have fun with the betas!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you lyd- Scott please don’t burn yourself, I have to go or Scott will burn something, don’t forget to have fun Lydia” Derek hung up the phone, they where at a camping site near a huge lake he loved to spend time with the whole pack, but today only Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were available.

 

Erica was discussing with Isaac how they where the originals practically the first ones in the pack “what about Jackson, he was turned before Scott” Erica checked out her nails “well he doesn’t count he was first bit by rogue alpha then Derek while Scott over here was bitten by Derek just like us”

 

Scott whined, “I’m not going to burn myself” a grin blossomed on Derek’s face “you’re a puppy, now stop fidgeting with the fire” Scott started to talk to Derek about the clinic and how Mrs. Moore almost killed her dog for putting him on a salad diet because it was the new fade “Where going to the lake meet us there!” Erica called out as she took Boyd and Isaacs hand.

 

They where out in the middle of the lake laying on tubes, while Boyd floated in the water “okay step one distract Derek check, now the good things is Derek didn't have to go to work so I already talked with Jackson he’s made the dinner reservations, I told Allison to buy the lights and drapes since I forgot that we were going to do this today”

 

Erica smiled like the Cheshire cat “so we’ve got time, Isaac have you talked to anybody else?”

 

“Talked to Danny this morning he was making the cupcakes so I’m pretty sure he has them done by now, Ethan and Aiden told me they would help with the arrangement”

 

“Won’t Stiles make dinner for us like usual? You know he hates wasting food”

 

Erica swatted at the air “That won’t be a problem, will just eat it before they get back problem solved”

 

“We forgot one crucial thing, how are we going to get them to the restaurant?”

 

Erica narrowed her eyes “Fuck we didn’t think of that” she threw her head back and covered her face with her hands.

 

“Why don’t we tell them we have a surprise for them and drive them to the place, we get Jackson to help with the outfits so we won’t have to tell them where they're going”

 

“That’s a good idea Isaac” Boyd smiled at him

 

Erica sighed “yeah, sucks we couldn’t make it a surprise surprise, here comes Derek and Scott shut up”

 

They played marco polo, water volleyball, chicken. Boyd and Derek competed who could swim the fastest, Scott was constantly pulling Erica’s feet to try to get her hair wet that turned into Scott almost drowning and being clawed by Erica, Derek had to use his alpha voice to get them to stop, all the while Isaac soaked up the sun on the tub, in till Boyd noticed and signaled to Derek, they ended up dunking him in the lake while he was fussing _you guys are going to ruin my curls_ , they where all huddled near the bonfire it was only 4:30 but they all packed up and headed home.

 

Stiles was outside playing with wolves “aren’t you two adorable little puppies, yes you are, come here let me give you hugs!” he giggled as the wolves tackled him on the floor and started licking his face “you guys are fluffy marshmallows just like your dad, I know wolfie I know” they whined “aww you miss your dad marshmallow, he’s probably going to be here soon, to give you all the cuddles in the world, he doesn’t like to admit it but he completely melts when you guys are around I think you guys will forever be puppies to him” he rubbed their fur it was soft against his fingers, they where huge now both of them towered over Stiles, he remembers when they where just small little puppies. He scratched behind their ears when they lolled their head to the side “See and everybody tell me they don’t look like puppies when they do that”

 

“Well you tend to make a lot of dog jokes” Derek smirked

 

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles jumped and placed a hand over his heart “Give me a heart attack will you” he glared at him

 

Derek opened the fence and stretched out his hand, Stiles took the hand begrudgingly “So I’m dad marshmallow?” Stiles groans “you heard all that? Of course you did but don’t try to deny it, you know I’m right”

 

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder and laughed, “Come on the pack wants to tell us something” Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and rested his other hand on his bicep “that can't be good i hope it's not like last time when they totaled your car and tried to fix it but failed miserably"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows "please don't remind me"

 

"Let's go sourwolf, bye wolfies!”

 

* * *

 

They walked into the living room to see practically the whole pack sitting calmly _they are never this calm they act like little kids who just drank 10 liters of coke_ , Stiles eyed everyone suspiciously “Okay who’s dying?” Erica rolled her eyes “no one is dying, we just wanted to do something for you two and make this night special”

 

“But tonight isn’t our anniversary" he turned to look at Derek confused.

 

“No but we wanted to do something nice so now shut up go upstairs and change both of you” Jackson grumbled from the back

 

Stiles snorted “Bossy, let’s go Derek our kids are giving us a surprise, did you call peter so he can babysit them” Derek chuckled

 

Scott groaned, “Shut up Stiles, we aren’t babies”

 

“You keep thinking that buddy!” Stiles yelled from the second floor.

 

They got to their bedroom, Stiles whistled “Fancy, bet Jackson picked them out he has good taste” he touched the material with his fingers. On the bed laid a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie For Derek and for Stiles a dark grey vest and pants with white shirt

 

“So any guesses on where we’re going?” he buttoned the shirt up, the material was warm on his skin _damn Jackson he sure knows how to pick clothes maybe even better than Lydia, she’d kill me if she found out_

 

Derek shrugged, he was pulling up his pants “I have no idea, I think it’s nice”

 

Stiles turned around and now he really needed to bake Jackson a cake because Derek’s ass looked phenomenal in those pants “woah, you look “ he flailed his arms around “it’s not fair really, how is that you look this good, it’s not fair to humanity”

 

Derek turned around to look at him, raising his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his bare chest; Stiles licked his lips “not fair Derek” he whined, Derek chuckled and walked over to Stiles pulling him into a passionate kiss, they heard a knock at the door “You better not be fucking!! We have to leave, you guys better be dressed in 5 minutes!!” Erica stomped down the stairs.

 

They were in the back seat of the car, Stiles practically sitting on top of Derek making out, his hands cupping Derek’s face. Boyd and Erica where up front, Boyd was driving and trying to ignore them and the arousal they were emitting, Erica was thrilled, she looked in the rearview mirror “ I thought you guys hated PDA” Derek smiled through the kiss “Stiles doesn’t like it but now it seems like he’s changing his mind”

 

Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip hard “Shut up, I’ve embraced it and now I want you, don’t care what anyone else thinks, mark me Ser” he licked his lips, Derek’s eye bleed red a low growl escaping his mouth, his wolf scratching the surface, he licked Stiles neck sucking his skin, Stiles moaned.

 

“Okay guys I think Boyd is going insane, calm it down, you can do that later” Stiles blushed and nuzzled Derek’s neck “Sorry Boyd” they threaded their fingers together, Derek pressed a kiss on his temple

 

Erica loved every moment; she quickly sent a text to everyone on the progress of their plan

 

* * *

 

Erica: The plan is working!! They can’t keep their hands off each other ;) will be there in 20 minutes, Jackson did you call????

 

Scott: TMI

 

Jackson: Cool your tits, yeah I called they have everything ready

 

Erica: perfect, they were practically humping each other in the back

 

Scott: TMI gross

 

Erica: :P 

* * *

 

Erica put her phone away, she changed the station on the radio, tapping her fingers on her knee singing along, and she could here Stiles singing as well.

 

Stiles was really curious on where they where going he knew it was useless to ask because they wouldn’t tell him anyway not that he didn’t try for that last 5 minutes and failed. He drew circles on Derek’s palm, all he wanted to do was kiss Derek well not just kiss but you get the picture, Derek was looking out the window. Stiles traced Derek’s features with his fingers, tracing every curve, he stopped at Derek’s stubble placing a warm palm on his face “You’re beautiful” Derek glanced at his mate with a warm expression “I love you””

 

“I love you too” he felt his heart beating faster bursting with love _I’m really lucky, Derek is perfect not just psychically, everything about him, the way he furrows his eyebrows when he’s confused, the way he makes that small smile when he’s about to drink his morning coffee, the way he looks at everyone like he can’t really believe that he has a pack that loves him and respect him as an alpha, that when I’m feeling sad, he’s always there trying to cheer me up, the small gift he leaves for me, the way when he_ wakes _up all disoriented and cuddly and he looks so peaceful, I love him so much and I can’t imagine my life without him and were going to get married and everyday I’ll wake up to see his face_.

 

Derek was cupping his face “Baby, hey are you okay” Stiles refocused on Derek’s face he saw Erica in the corner of his eyes turning in her seat looking at him with concern, he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. Stiles rubbed his eyes “I’m okay, really it’s just I really love you der” he started crying more, he didn’t know why he was getting so emotional but imagining his life with Derek just did something to his heart “I was imagining us, in the future” he whispered, Derek grinned and kiss him softly filled with love.

 

Boyd unclenched the steering wheel, hearing that Stiles was fine he felt his wolf calm down, he turned the street and parked the car “We’re here” he squeezed Erica’s hand he could tell she was also anxious because of Stiles.

 

She took a deep breath and put her game face on “Okay guys, I’ll show you where to go, come on” they stepped out of the car, passing through the revolving doors passing the lobby.

 

Stiles was still rubbing his face but he was in complete awe of the lobby itself, they had two large chandeliers hanging, one of the walls had a cascade fountain, the whole floor was made out of glass where you could see a bunch of koi fish swimming below, Derek was holding his hand leading them towards the elevator “Okay alphas of mine, go to the 12th floor the reservation is under ‘Hale’ call us when your done, have fun! Oh and don’t forget when have another surprise for you guys”

 

They reached their table, it was near the far end of the restaurant, the windows were huge so you could see the whole city, their table had roses and candles “This is beautiful, they really went all out” Derek pulled his seat out for him.

 

“They did, is it bad I feel like they did something wrong and they're buttering us up” Stiles asked

 

Derek chuckled “Not really, it wouldn’t be the first time. Remember when they destroyed the kitchen and they sent us to the aquarium?”

 

Stiles definitely remembers that day he had been so surprised the Beta’s planned a day for Derek and him but when he got back and found his kitchen with scorch marks he was furious “ They were groveling for weeks” he grinned

 

Derek reached over to grab Stiles hand “Even if they’re buttering us up, I really want to enjoy tonight with you”

 

“Me too, I love you but I’m starving”

 

“I love you too” he grinned “Here” they both opened the menu and ordered their dinner, they were laughing, sharing stories about all these years they’ve been together, about how they’ve all grown up, How the first night everyone was so excited living together, the puppy piles they had, the fights Lydia and Erica would constantly have about taking too long in the bathroom or hogging the mirror, Scott and Isaac wrestling trying to see who was stronger. Boyd cooking his grandmother’s famous cookies for the first time and everyone dying for him to make more, now he only makes them on special occasions, the first time one of the members walked in on them, they repeatedly told them it was like catching their parents doing it, when Ethan and Aiden showed up and they first had nightmares and Stiles would make the warm milk and they tried so hard not to be rude and noticeable but now they're the most rumbustious. Danny and how formal he was the first week referring him as alpha hale “come on that was adorable Derek” Peter and Chris getting together “that was pretty obvious”, Allison and Scott’s constant puppy eyes and puppy adorableness.

 

They finished the food and were just soaking up each other’s presence

 

“You did good Derek” he was tracing small spiral on Derek’s palm, Derek shook his head “We did good”

 

Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach “Stop or I’ll cry, you should probably text them, they said there’s another surprise”

 

Derek pulled out his phone and sent a quick text “come one, let’s wait in the lobby” Stiles nodded and stood up, he felt his stomach in knots, he covered his mouth with his hand, he started looking around desperately for a bathroom, Derek was by his side “Stiles what’s wrong, excuse me where’s the bathroom? Come on” he was trying so hard not projectile vomit right there, he ran towards the bathroom, his knees hitting the marble floor as he opened the toilet lid and leaned forward dry heaving, Derek was rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back “You’re okay baby, let it all out” Stiles heaved some more in till all he was throwing up was stomach acid.

“Can you help me up to wash my mouth” he was rinsing his mouth, _thank god for fancy hotels and their breath mints_ he popped in a breath mint. They where standing outside, a waitress brought over a glass of water “Thank you” he gulped it down and gave the glass back. He leaned on Derek’s shoulder while they where in the elevator, Derek’s hand was on Stiles lower back “Are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles lazily nodded “Yeah must have been something I ate today, don’t worry about”

 

They waited outside for Erica and Boyd; the cool air was actually quite nice. He stomach wasn’t bothering him anymore but he wanted to be near Derek, he had his arms wrapped around Derek’s waist.

 

Erica opened the door for them, smiling wide when Stiles got closer she frowned “you smell sick, what’s wrong?” Stiles laughed “Thanks Erica always that sweet one, it was nothing just some food didn’t sit well with me, no need to worry” Stiles climbed into the car. Erica placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder mouthing “is he okay?” he just gave her a weak smile, she dropped her hand and sat back down, biting her nails she picked up her phone

 

* * *

 

Erica: how’s it going guys?? we picked them up

 

Ethan: Done, the lights, the blankets and drapes are done.

 

Danny: Cupcakes are also done!

 

Scott: did they have fun??

 

Erica: Stiles threw up

 

Jackson: is he okay??

 

Scott: what??

 

Isaac: is Derek losing his mind

 

Erica: he told me that it was just a stomach bug idk & obviously Derek’s freaked; this needs to be perfect okay? We can’t let it end shitty, so no screwing up

 

Scott: (y)

 

Erica: uhh don’t send me a thumbs up emoji those suck

 

Scott: :’(

 

Erica: SCOTT

 

Scott: ERICAAA

 

Scott: but really everything is done, we’re just waiting for you guys

 

Erica: ;)

* * *

 

Stiles laid his head down on Derek’s lap “you do know I’m a deputy and this is unsafe and illegal” Stiles snorted “puhlease Derbear your werewolf senses will save me if the car takes a quick turn, I trust Boyd and his driving, I trust werewolf senses, play with my hair please?” he grabbed Derek’s hand and placed it on his head “pleaseee” he pouted

 

Derek smiled and started threading his hand through Stiles hair "you're a baby sometimes" Stiles pulled his index fingers up to Derek’s eyebrows and smoothed them “you’re frowning stop frowning, I’m okay der” Derek bent down and kissed Stiles forehead “I know”. Erica turned to look at Boyd they both heard the slight uptick in their alphas heartbeat.

 

They arrived back at house, “Follow me!” Erica grabbed both of their hands and led them to the backyard “close your eyes, both of you, come on Derek” he grumbled but he closed his eyes “okay open them”

 

Stiles eyes opened up wide “whoa, it’s beautiful you all did this?” the whole backyard was decked out with fairy lights a pile of blankets and pillows laid on the ground, drapes forming a makeshift tent above it, everything looked magical a little table with two bottle waters and cupcakes _they made cupcakes, they did all of this for Derek and me because they care_ he started sobbing “this is beautiful you guys” he turned around everyone was standing on the porch smiling at him “you guys I -“ he covered his face with his hands. Derek smothered him in a bear hug, rubbing his cheek over’s Stiles cheek, he looked over to face his betas “I’m proud of all of you, thank you for this wonderful gesture for doing all of this for Stiles and I” The pack preened with joy from the compliment from their alpha, they all puffed their chest.

 

Stiles turned around wiping tears from his face “You guys are marshmallows, I love each and everyone one of you and I’ll be making all your fav-“ he paled, “Stiles?” he bolted towards the door, he pushed the pack out of the way as he ran towards the downstairs bathroom, he didn’t really know what else he was going to throw up yet here he was vomiting, his eyes started to water, his body didn’t understand there wasn't anything  else to vomit, his stomach started to twist “are you okay?” he turned to look at Derek, who looked like a punched puppy and Stiles hates that look on him.

 

“Don’t look sad der, it’s a stomach bug you look like a sad puppy” he whispered, he could see the whole pack smushed at the doorway “can anyone bring me a glass of water please?” everyone scrambled away, he laughed lightly they looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off. Derek placed his hand on the nape of Stiles neck black veins started appearing, Stiles sighed contently with the contact “Don’t think this will get you out of laying out in the stars with me all romantic like” he whispered

 

“Stiles we should get you to the doctors”

 

“I’ll be fine, it’s a stomach bug I just have to drink water, and some bananas you know light food and sleep I’ll be okay”

 

Derek sighed, “Promise me that if it gets worse, will go to the doctors”

 

Stiles pouted, he absolutely hated the hospital and doctors “I promise”

 

The pack was running around the kitchen, Scott was filling a cup of water while Boyd was preparing some tea, Erica was pacing “Why does my skin feel itchy and tight?”

 

Jackson was rubbing his temples “I feel the same way, we should ask Derek later”

 

Issac was whining in his seat “What’s wrong with Stiles?”

 

“I don’t know man hopefully it’s just bad food” Scott took the corner and moved towards the bathroom, he really hopes it’s just that, Stiles has been sick before he doesn’t know why he's suddenly so worried and nervous.

 

He found Stiles eyes closed leaning back on Derek’s chest, Derek had a blank expression on his face “Here buddy” Stiles opened one eye “thanks Scotty” he got up “I’m going to go brush my teeth, you’ll be waiting outside for me right?” Derek smiled at him

 

“uhh Derek can we talk to you?” Scott rubbed his neck with his hand. Derek nodded absent-mindedly, he was standing in front of his betas who looked like they were going to jump out of their skin “I’m sorry” they all lifted their head confused “what are you sorry?” he left out a shaky breath “Because of the pack bonds, I’ve told you that you can pick up on each other’s emotions, since I’m the alpha and In a sense I’m stronger I’m basically broadcasting my emotions, I hadn’t noticed” Isaac came up and hugged him “I’m sorry Derek, we didn’t know you were this worried, it’s okay” he hugged him tighter before he knew it all his betas where hugging him.

 

Stiles walked back downstairs and saw the whole pack basically cuddling Derek, he took his phone out and took a picture “You guys look adorable” he looked at the photo with such adoration. He put his hand out “come on big guy”

 

They walked outside and laid on the grass, Stiles really wanted to eat a cupcake but he knew that would make Derek worry more so he offered them both to him “you’ve got frosting on your nose” Derek tried to look at his nose and Stiles couldn’t handle it, he started laughing so hard he thought he was going to cry “you look adorable doing that face here let me help you, don’t worry I wont lick it perv, there all better”

 

They talked about the solar system, if they could find the big dipper, the three kings, they even tried to find mars. Stiles talked about how he really couldn’t understand how a bunch of stars together got people thinking they where men or crabs figured "I mean really all i see are a bunch of dots, does that mean i don't have any imagination like  are baby boomers going to come yell at me that they were right, that this youth is doomed, i mean i get it, stars are pretty and romantic but i just don't see it" Derek was laying on his side, his head resting on his palm, he loved hearing Stiles talk. They ended up discussing what type of aliens are out there and why they will never come here "because we will probably start a war with them" they quieted down and just stared at the sky, both of them smiling at each other, Stiles rolled over so his was on top of Derek.

 

Stiles laid lazy kisses on Derek’s chest and jawline he lifted himself up, straddling Derek’s hips “I love you Derek, I always will” Derek cupped the back of Stiles neck and pulled him forward “I love you too” he whispered. They kissed intensely both of them conveying their love trying to show the other how much they meant to each other.

 

They broke apart panting both of them with swollen pink lips, Stiles laid down on top of Derek, drawing a triskele with his fingers on Derek’s chest. Derek sighed contently, one hands lightly gripping stiles hips and the other draped on Stiles back “Might fall asleep, you're comfy” Derek smiled “You can fall asleep, I’ll carry you up”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Stiles woke up in bed _oh god I love Derek bless his fucking sappy heart_ because even though he thought it was super romantic, you can only be so comfortable sleeping outside, he peered over the covers, it was relatively earlier, Derek already left for work. He currently had no cases to work on, he stayed in bed enjoying the peaceful morning, he really didn't want to get up but the grumbling he hears coming from his stomach tells him the opposite.

 

He steps into the kitchen and he could cry happy tears, there’s a plate of pancakes with strawberries, beside it a note on the counter from Derek. He takes one bite and moans _best pancakes ever_ he cleans the plate completely clean, he debated on licking the plate but he wasn’t that desperate, he puts everything away and goes to his office to check his emails.

Some consultations on ruins or creepy sightings, nothing major or death related he wastes his time on the internet, creeping people's Facebook and he did not Google anything weird nothing that can be proven anyway, he was fretting over buying a huge wolf pillow just to annoy Derek even though he knows he would secretly love it or an electric blanket because the werewolves forget humans exist and he can only take so much cold before his toes freeze.

 

He bolts to the bathroom, puking all his breakfast, he rest his forehead on his arm as he’s trying to breathe through his nose because the smell is horrible. He loves Derek even more now for staying with him last night. He retches one more time in till he feels his stomach settle, he stays on the floor for a couple of minutes trying to prevent himself from puking his guts all over again.

 

He tugs his hair with his hand, breathing through his nose, he looks into the mirror, he can practically see Derek’s worried expression, he tends to be a tad overprotective and thinks he will break with anything yet they’ve been through hell like literal hell but he won’t pretend he doesn’t like it _sometimes._

 

He knows it will pass; he goes to the kitchen and makes himself banana juice and drinks it slowly, it crosses his mind he should shower before the others get here, knowing the wolves they have zero self control and will immediately smell it on him and tell Derek like literally children, even although he jokes with Derek that the pack are their kids he does not in fact want them to act as children, which they do.

 

After his shower, he thinks about it and decides to talk to Deaton even though he’s the emissary to Talia, he trained Stiles as an emissary to Derek’s pack and helped him with his Spark on a couple occasions, so it wouldn’t hurt finding out more information. He’s not being naïve, he knows what happening isn’t normal and Lydia hasn’t found out anything and even though Derek is being optimistic about her _maybe_ finding an alpha mated to a spark and _maybe_ they’ve had a similar experience he wasn’t going to wait around and see if it happens again even though he downplayed it he was terrified when he saw all those flames.

 

He’s right outside Deaton’s office, he tends to be super cryptic and he never gives straight answers no matter what even if he’s bleeding out. Deaton will be the weirdo he is, he takes a deep breath preparing himself mentally to not lash out at the man he could potentially know what’s happening, though he doubts it if Talia and Lydia have no idea, he doesn’t know why Deaton will but he’s desperate, he wants to have something tangible on what he has.

 

“Hello Mr.Stilinski, what can I do for you?” Deaton leans over his desk

 

“Hey, I wanted to know if you had information about my spark maybe something I haven’t read yet or I don’t know” he shrugged and looked out the window now that he was here he really didn’t know what he was thinking, he remembers the first time he found out he had a spark he devoured all the books he could.

 

Deaton just smiles at him _which no thank you_ “I have a couple books I can give you, let me get them, the first one is the most important you can take them home”

 

Stiles grabs the books and hold them close to his chest “uh thank you, I’ll bring them back when I’m finished” he waves goodbye and climbs into the car, placing the book on the passenger seat and heads home hopefully these books have any answers _literally anything_ at this point

 

Derek’s shift ends at 6pm but he requested permission from the sheriff for an hour to head home at 3pm for his meeting with the Yukimura family it won’t take long 30 minutes max, he sent Stiles several texts making sure he was feeling better and telling him not to forget the meeting. He really hated seeing him sick, his mother always fussed that Derek was too much of a worrywart and has been since a child but he really can’t change it he just tries not to overdo it and ‘mother hen’ Stiles.

 

He was opening the front door when he found Stiles sitting on the island cross legged surrounded by books his back facing the door, he made sure to make his presence known so he doesn’t completely scare him. He rests his chin on Stiles shoulder “Hey what are you doing” Stiles groaned “Wasting my time apparently, all of this is useless I mean Deaton told me that this book was super important or whatever but I’ve read all of this before” he lifts the book to show Derek “look ‘ _what you believe, will become_ ’ like how does that help? I did not want to become that guy from fantastic four but it happened” he groaned and rested his cheek on Derek’s cheek “I made the cookies and the water is boiling for the tea” Derek kissed Stiles cheek “Thank you, they should be here soon and don’t worry we always figure it out”

 

Stiles sighed and jumped off “I guess you’re right” he cracked his necks and back “god how long was I sitting like that, my back hurts” he whines

 

Derek rolls his eyes “stop being a baby” he places his hand on Stiles lower back. Stiles hums “thank you for your werewolf magic, what would I do without it”

 

“Shut up”

* * *

 

The Yukimura family were sitting down, watching both alphas with caution, they hadn’t meet a true alpha before and wanted to get away from New york, they couldn’t ruin this meeting.

 

“so” Stiles hated awkward silence, he hated when people thought Derek was going to bite their heads off even though Derek loves to deny it he is a marshmallow

 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and gave it a squeeze “What would you like to know?”

 

“Hello, let me introduce my family, I’m Noshiko Yukimura, this is my husband, Ken and my Daughter Kira. We are both Kitsune and Ken is human. We would like to know more about your pack and what we expect living here and your permission to live here of course”

 

“Nice to meet all of you, you have my permission to live here, my sister spoke well of you. My pack consists of seven werewolves and seven humans including Stiles and we aren’t going to lie, Beacon hills has attracted various supernatural creatures some looking for help others trying to kill humans or attack our pack but we don’t expect anything out of you, you said you’re daughter wanted to meet the pack, that doesn’t mean she has to join she can still be friends with them”

 

Noshika looked at Stiles “He is not human”

 

“I am, kind of, I have a spark, so 98% human?” he grinned, Mrs. Yukimura gave him the creeps, he looked over at Kira who looked like she wanted to crawl under the couch and disappear

 

She nodded slightly “I appreciate that you would accept my daughter, thank you for the tea, would you like to know anything?”

 

“I wanted to know if we ever need your help with knowledge, could you help us?” Stiles asked

 

“Of course, we will help if we know anything”

 

“That’s great, I’m sorry but I have to head back to work” Derek stood up, everyone followed.

 

Everyone was on the driveway; Stiles touched Kira’s shoulder “If you want you can come over next weekend so we can introduce you to the whole pack, bring your swimsuit if you want”

 

Kira smiled “Thank you, should I bring anything to eat?”

 

“Well if you want you can bring dessert or snacks would be nice but no pressure! If you want we can have lunch together before and give you all you need to know, here’s my number” he winked at her

 

“That would be awesome! I’ll text you” she giggled “bye!” she waved as she got in the car.

 

Stiles leaned on Derek “they were nice, Dad’s quiet, mom creeps me out a bit but Kira’s like sunshine”

 

“Should I be jealous?” he quirked an eyebrow. Stiles chuckled “ha ha very funny, you're a comedic ” he kissed Derek's cheek “off to save the day?”

 

“Stiles where do you think we live in? But yes” he bumped Stiles hip with his own

 

“Indulge me der, indulge me, have fun” he waved goodbye.

* * *

 

He was collecting all the books still frustrated that he wasted his time for nothing, he sighed and dragged a hand along his face, his phone rang “Hello, yes this is him, email me all the information I’ll look into it, don’t worry, ok bye” he headed up to his office, he cracked his knuckles he had work to do.

 

He was neck deep in research when his phone rang out playing who let the dogs out “What’s up Scott?”

 

“Allison is going to get the bite today”

 

“uhh yeah?”

 

“I should be freaking out but I’m not”

 

“Ok, do you want to be freaking out? Do you want me to freak out for you like I could totally do that”

 

“Of course I don’t but I feel like I should, dude shut up, what are you doing?”

 

Stiles snorted “something is playing pranks and terrifying villagers, they want me to find out what it is, they gave me a vague description black fur and orange eyes, so here I am doing stuff” he was jotting down possible suspects

 

“Hey did you meet that family today did they seem nice?

 

Stiles sets the pen down and walks towards the kitchen, preparing some apple juice “Kira is super sweet like the sun, she was shy but her mom was basically setting up a play date with us, her mom is super serious and her dad didn’t talk so I don’t really know”

 

“Cool, what’s going to happen this weekend? With Allison I mean?”

 

“Well Derek and I were thinking that she would be with Derek in the basement adjusting making sure she doesn’t freak out let her be by herself and on Saturday you would see her first then everyone else. Before I forget could you tell Danny not to wear any perfume because it bet it will annoy Allison’s new wolfy senses”

 

“That’s good, thanks for doing this and everything”

 

“Come on Scotty you know us, I have to go you know be a responsible adult and work”

 

“Bye Stiles, have fun with your trickster”

 

Stiles drank the apple juice as he sat down at his desk, he twirled his chair “come on think, wait” he picked up his phone “hey yeah I was wondering did you guys do anything to upset it or did anyone hear it??” they told him they have been building near the mountains but no one has actually talked to it or seen it beside the one guy.

 

“Okay thank you I’ll call you later with more information but I think I know what you’re dealing with”

 

He was pretty sure they were dealing with a púca, it comes from Celtic folklore originally from Ireland, Wales and West of Scotland. They are basically a combination between shapeshifters and fairy; all the reports tend to show them as having black fur and orange eyes. They enjoy confusing or terrifying humans and are seen as creatures of the mountains and hills. They are well respected, sociable and love riddles. If treated nicely they will help humans, expanding the land must of upset them, he called them to tell them the news

 

He rubbed his eyes they were burning he groaned “all they had to was ask, like hey lil dudes, is it okay to demolish your home? I mean I doubt they didn’t tell them to back off” he started feeling his stomach twist, sweat started to run down his back “breath just breath” he tried to calm himself down “fuck” he clenched the handles of the chair.

 

Stiles bolted towards the bathroom but he didn’t make it, he puked all over the bathroom floor “fuck now Derek’s definitely going to find out” he wiped his mouth with the cuff of his shirt, he sighed.

 

“Stupid stomach bug” he took off his shirt and angrily threw it into the laundry bin, he had to do laundry anyways. He went to the kitchen closet and pulled out a mop and a bucket with “the freaking multi purpose cleaner with febreze meadows and rain because Derek is not going to find this at all suspicious” he groaned, “I mean I could clean all the bathrooms but ughh” he decided against it and just clean up his vomit and do everybody’s laundry while he’s at it “Great day really great day”.

 

* * *

 

He was on the second load of laundry, failing miserably trying to get a sock from the back of the dryer when he heard someone snickering from behind he tried to get out quickly and ended up hitting the back of his head “fuck” he groaned.

 

Stiles got up, pressing his hand on the back of his head. He turned around to see Derek leaning on the doorframe “Yeah keep pretending that you’re worried I can see it in your eyes that you’re laughing asshole” he glowered and pointed a finger at Derek's chest

 

Derek walked over to him and placed his hand over Stiles ‘wound’ if you can call it that “Are you okay?” he laughed “I thought you did laundry on Sundays?”

 

“I felt like doing it today, I got a shirt dirty and thought why not do it all and no I’m not” he stuck his tongue out and huffed.

 

He smiled at him and pulled him in closer by Stiles hips and placed a kiss on his lips “Better?” Stiles sighed and melted into the kiss “come on der, just one tiny kiss?” he pouted

 

“You do know Allison is in our living room? Waiting for us?” he smirked

 

“But derrr” he groaned and rested their foreheads together “fine let’s go”

 

The bite took on Allison such a surprise I know, Derek was with her downstairs explaining every little detail I mean she was a hunter she knew things already but Derek was stubborn _Stiles she can’t go in blind_ so he was preparing dinner for the both of them, packing more meat on Allison’s plate since her hunger grew ten times now. She drooled when he only talked about making dinner, he knocked on the door and placing the food on the floor. Allison was going to be away from fleshy humans in till Sunday when Derek could evaluate that she wasn’t going to eat anyone.

 

Stiles is laying on their bed waiting for Derek after he started dating Derek he couldn’t really fall asleep without him, and right now that sucked _stupid werewolves stupid mate._ He was skimming through channels when he stopped on Juno a classic really. He was on the part where they’re explaining how babies have fingernails, he’s completely entranced with the movie when it just hits him, he jolts up “oh my god, oh my god” he throws the sheets off and checks the time “okay it’s 10pm, I have time” he wrote a quick note and left it on the bed and ran downstairs, he grabbed his car keys slammed the door and jumped into his car, his mind going through so many thought he knew he was on the verge of a panic attack, he took deep breaths “Calm down, you don’t even know if that’s what’s happening”

 

He quickly walks into the store, looking for the aisle he needs. He panics because he didn’t know they would be so many, why are there so many? I mean does it matter which on he chooses, he decides to pick 5 different ones. He went to the self-check out because no thank you he didn’t need a nosey Nancy telling his father that he knocked up some girl.  

* * *

 

He’s stepping out of the jeep finding a very worried alpha on his doorstep “are you okay? I smelled panic in our room” he started walking down the steps and engulfed Stiles in a hug. Stiles nerves started simmering down “I think I know what’s wrong maybe” he mumbled into Derek’s shirt

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah just let me test it out, I need to go drink a gallon of water!” he let go and marched into the house, he was a man on a mission

 

Derek was standing alone outside “Water? Why do you need a gallon of it?” he was completely bewildered

 

Stiles was gulping down a water bottle, Derek was looking at him funny “what?”

 

“You still haven’t told me how you drinking water will help you find out what happened” he crossed his arms over his chest

 

“Well if I find out I was wrong, it would have been incredibly stupid so after I find out and I’m right then I’ll tell you” he chugged more water

 

“Just be careful you might make yourself throw up” he sighed and sat down on the barstool next to his mate he placed his hand over Stile’s thigh offering a small squeeze hoping that whatever Stiles had in mind worked.

 

Ten minutes later, Stiles locked himself in the bathroom he had to calm Derek down and assure him he wasn’t going to injure himself. He tried to maneuver himself so he could pee on all five of the sticks and not pee on his hand “finally” he washed up and put an alarm on his phone he had to wait five minutes.

 

 _I can do this, it’s just five minutes easy_ he was biting on his nails and pacing in the bathroom, the nervous energy accumulating all over his body, he knows Derek’s probably pulling his hair out “I’m fine Der don’t worry” _I’m mean I’m not an asshole and going to make him wait in silence_ he heard a grunt in return _great he went back to being a sour wolf in 2.5 seconds_ he sat on the bathroom floor and pulled up his legs to his chest with his head resting on his knees _it’s going to be okay_ he heard the alarm on his phone, he stood up he’s hands shaking, he couldn’t do it he couldn’t look.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and stepped closer to the sink, his breath got stuck in his throat they were all positive. He felt tears start running down his cheeks he could hear Derek’s voice filled with concern, he placed a hand over his stomach and smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Derek about two seconds away from clawing it open.

 

Stiles walked over to Derek and hugged him, he placed kisses on Derek’s throat, he was still crying he nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck and took in his mate’s scent. He felt Derek’s rubbing his back “Baby what’s wrong?” Stiles pulled away and cupped Derek’s face “I don’t know how but i think I’m might be pregnant or who know's what but i rather think happy thoughts right about now”

 

Derek’s face went through so many emotions that if he wasn’t crying he would be laughing, he looked like what Scott use to look like in math class a confused puppy. “but how?”

 

Stiles shook his head “I don’t know I took 5 pregnancy tests and I’ve been throwing up, I threw up twice today, he don’t give me that look! Anyways and with my spark on the fritz it could be that plus i've been crying all over the place”

 

“Before we get our hopes up, let’s go see Deaton. My mother told me it’s very rare that in a alpha relationship where the mate is a male, for him to end up pregnant my grandmother has seen it happen once in her lifetime but it had happen between two mated werewolves” he turned to the door picking up his jacket. Stiles and him talked about it a couple years ago about the slim chance they could get pregnant even if they wanted a child born from their love, they had given up on that idea and thought about possibly adopting later.

 

“woah, wait, if I am pregnant, you want it?” he whispered

 

Derek turned around to look at Stiles, he looked so small hunched over, and biting his bottom lip like he was worried Derek was going to reject him, going to reject their baby. He stepped closer to him and rubbed their noses together “I love you so much, why wouldn’t I want a child with you? I thought we would have to eventually adopt but this” he placed his hand over Stiles non-existent bump “I want this with you” he threaded their fingers together and pulled him “Now come on let’s go see Deaton, I’ll call him from the car” Stiles smiled so big, his was so happy he felt like his heart was going to explode, he trusted Derek and knew he loved him but there was a second of doubt that maybe Derek didn’t want this yet but he did want this, he cried happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy, i know it took me long time but finally mpeg is here! :)


	7. to be discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday! :)

 

The moon was bright in the sky illuminating their path but today it felt different. The pull, the whispers in the air it almost felt magical as if everything was protecting them. The streets were quiet consumed in darkness, only certain spots being illuminated by the streetlights; the only sound they could hear was the mellow music playing in the car. His mind was wandering; they started talking about having kids a year ago whether to adopt or go with surrogacy. During the night in the safety of their own bedroom they would imagine how their child would be with Derek’s eyebrows and hazel green eyes with Stiles’s nose and cupid bow lips. Stiles yearned, his heart aching every time he saw Derek’s eyes shine when they talked about their make-believe children he wished he could give him that. He knows Derek has always wanted children of his own and that he had to give that up idea when he got together with Stiles. He had assured him many times that it didn’t matter that he would love their future children regardless but he saw that glim in his eyes. So it might have been silly but Stiles truly wished he could fulfill their dream, that somehow through magic or wishful thinking he could conjure up something and make it happen. He even investigated it privately to see if it was possible but certain things aren’t destined to change but that didn’t stop him.

 

They hadn’t talked about it since the engagement they’ve been preoccupied with other things trying to keep everyone afloat and safe, work being hectic, and the possible alpha pack sighting. Stiles had been visiting his father and Derek when he saw a group of children playing at the park he felt immense joy seeing all the parents cooing for their children, seeing how carefree the kids were running around, hearing them laugh as they chased one another.

 

He let out a heavy sigh and rested his head on the window, now that he thinks about it he should of gone alone he doesn’t want to see Derek’s face when he’s let down or disappointed. He’s has seen that very few times and he wants to keep it that way. He would compare it to a kicked puppy, the way his face falls, a little bit crooked to the side, and how his eye would dim.

 

Derek was trying to be neutral, trying to keep everything calm. He wished for it to be true, for a child born out of their love, cliche as it sounds but he knew it was impossible. He hadn’t heard an additional heartbeat or a change in his mate’s scent, he snuck a glance at Stiles who was deep in thought, he reached over for his hand and threaded their fingers together “it’ll be ok, we’re almost there”

 

Stiles smiled weakly at him, he was anxious his emotions in constant battle not knowing what to feel at the moment; he saw the clinic up ahead. He opened up the car door his whole body shivered when the cold night air hit his face; he was only wearing his pajamas. Derek noticed Stiles trembling he shucked off his jacket and placed it over Stiles’s shoulder and pulled him towards the door

 

“Thank you” he whispered. He tucked his nose into the material taking in Derek’s scent; he’s body settled he needed to calm his nerves.

 

Deaton was waiting for them at the entrance he could see the younger boy anxious energy practically drumming under his skin “Come in, what can I do for you boys?”

 

“well –umm the thing is –“ Stiles gulps, he’s fidgeting with his fingers trying to find the words to explain everything properly, Derek squeezes Stiles neck in reassurance “well I took five pregnancy test and they were positive which would mean nothing if we were normal but we are not normal I mean werewolf, spark. Crazier things have happened so I just wanted to know if it’s that or something else before I lose my sanity”

 

Deaton looks stun to say the least but he bounces back to his neutral expression “Well let’s head back, we can give you an ultrasound but let me call Melissa you’ll need to get a blood test and Derek you haven’t noticed a change in Stiles’s scent or anything?”

 

Derek shook his head and helped Stiles get on the metal table “Lydia called me saying that my mother said his shirt didn’t have any changes in his scent but every time he uses he’s spark it leaves a heavier scent than normal”

 

“That is quite strange, Stiles before we begin can I ask you a few question?” he rolled the machine out, placing it next to the table

 

 _oh god I’m literally laying down where dogs get check out I mean last week that freaky poodle was being probed by Scott on this table honestly we should’ve gone to Melissa I can only imagine the headlines ‘weird man gets pregnant’ then I get taken to area 51 maybe I could meet aliens who knows why is everything so quiet weren’t they oh fuck “_ sorry what? Did you say something?” he looked up at both men who looked at him with fondness?

 

Derek placed the tip of his nose on the crook of Stiles’s neck and ran it against his exposed skin lightly growling, he raised his hand up to Derek’s hair and ruffled it, smiling sweetly at him.

 

Deaton watched the exchange between the two men with affection “Could I ask you a few questions? When you meet up with other packs what do always ask of them? What is your belief with the pack?”

 

“To protect them obviously I want my family safe”

 

“Now did you want to have Derek’s children? Can you explain it a bit more?”

 

“Well yeah I mean I remember seeing Derek’s face light up so I researched to see if a spell or ritual could I don’t know help me I mean I really wanted to have his children, you know seeing mini us running around” he got up and re adjusted himself so his back was on Derek’s chest he could hear grumbling behind him “get use to it sourwolf you’re comfy this way” he pat Derek’s cheek, Derek only rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist “I love you, I didn’t know you tried to do all of that for me” he whispered.

 

Stiles blushed “I love you too”

  
  
“Stiles do you remember the book I gave you, what the first passage said?”

 

“It said what you believe, will become” he started swinging his feet. Deaton waiting patiently for Stiles to understand he had everything he needed he just had to see the connections “wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying??”

 

Deaton smiled “Yes, you strongly believe in your pack, your family’s protection it’s one of your pillars. You wanted to try everything in your power to have children regardless of the natural order. Do you remember what I told you when you first discovered your spark? That you were more powerful then you knew, that all you needed was a fundamental belief and you can practically do anything, you have no restrictions.”

 

“So you’re telling me that since I believed so much that I wanted to have Derek’s children I literally changed everything in my being and got pregnant?”

 

“In other words, yes but we still have to check that you are actually pregnant but it would explain everything”

 

“What do you mean?” Derek spoke up    

 

“The reason you couldn’t sense a change in him nor the pack is because one of his ideals is to protect his family what better way to protect an unborn child then making him invisible, no other rogue werewolf or pack would be able pick up that he is carrying the child of a true alpha. What happened with the fire was Stiles protecting himself and his child, you told me over the phone he was more emotional”

 

“But I did that unintentionally how do I unmake it visible?” he chewed on his bottom lip he was trying not to freak out that he had so much power that he changed what would be deemed the natural order of the universe and he did that all without knowing _it’s okay totally okay_

 

“Easy, you have to believe that Derek can hear, believe that it’s there and if it is it will work”

 

Narrowing his eyes “Sure easy totally” he mumbled, he closed his eyes trying to reach from within tapping into his spark had become easier over the years but he tended to keep it at arms length. He could feel it course through his veins the sensation starting from his toes to the tips of his hair enveloping him in a shell of energy.

 

When he opened his eyes he felt Derek tense around him “what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he turned around to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed “Der?” he cupped his face “you in there?”

 

“I can hear the heartbeats” he whispered he broke into a wide grin “I can hear the heartbeats” he started tearing up and leaning into Stiles’ touch

 

“Really? You can? So I am?” he felt tears welling up as well, he couldn’t believe that it was true, that by some miracle well because of his spark they were going to have a baby, he started laughing with joy “I can’t believe it” he lifted his legs and turned around and embraced Derek, placing kisses all over his face.

 

“I’m sorry Derek but did you say heartbeats including Stiles?” Deaton didn’t want to interrupt them but considering Stiles was human he doesn’t know how much his magic adapted his body to carry one baby but if he was carrying two that would be a different story

 

Derek let him go and lowered himself, he placed his ear over Stiles stomach and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration “I hear Stiles’s heartbeat and two others”

 

Stiles mouth fell wide open “Two?? Two babies?” he couldn’t control his tears, his lips quivered at the corners he started weeping. He lifted Derek’s face and kissed him, it was soft and sweet, it was a quiet I love you.

 

Derek was to distracted to notice that it started raining but Deaton did, he observed that when Stiles cried more the rain started to fall harder, he wonders if they have noticed this before “Stiles, Derek told me you were crying more than usual correct? By any chance did you see that when you cried it rained?”

 

Stiles hiccupped, rubbing his eyes “I don’t know” he frowned.

 

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, scent marking him, placing warm kisses up to his jaw “I saw it twice, remember with your case? You were crying and it started raining out of nowhere then when you stopped crying the rain started to dye down then the same thing happened with Scott” Stiles turned around facing Deaton his back to to Derek’s chest

 

“I believe your emotions are tied to climate, you are powerful, one of the most powerful sparks, it’s no surprise that this happened. You should pay attention to see if this happens when you’re happy or feeling another emotion.”

 

He groaned “of course that would happen to me because why not? Let everyone know how I’m feeling” he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Derek smiled at him and rubbed both of their cheeks together “sourwolf that tickles” he weakly pushed him away

 

“Would you like me to give you an ultrasound?”

 

“Totally!” Stiles smile widen “we don’t all have werewolf hearing” he lays back down on the table pulling up his shirt. Deaton preceded to place tissue paper around his pajama pants and layer on the gel over his stomach reaching for the probe passing it over the skin looking for the right angle, after a couple of minutes he smiled “There they are”

 

“Look at them Der they’re little jelly beans!” he could barely see them because of the tears and honestly if it wasn’t that the doc pointed them out he probably wouldn’t see them but he loved them, he hasn’t even meet them and he loves them.

 

“Here let me get another instrument so you can hear their heartbeats” he gets up and walks through the back doors.

 

“Der, we are going to be parents” he threads their fingers together and squeezes Derek’s hand.

 

Derek kisses the crown of stiles’ head “yeah we are” he tell him quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but i'm going on a small break and i won't be on my computer so i won't be able to update :)
> 
> btw, it started super sappy i know, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i was gone! i'm sorry i was on vacation, then i came back to Uni and i was writing other pics and i had horrible writer's block so i made a small update. Sorry!!

They got back home an hour later after hearing the babies heartbeats and getting an ‘ok’ from Deaton to come back for another checkup next month. Both of them were on cloud nine they were pulling up towards the house Stiles had a hand on his stomach he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face he glanced at Derek who couldn’t either. “Are you going to check up on Allison? Make sure she hasn’t clawed our nice expensive door?”

 

Derek rolls his eyes and opens the front door “You should get some sleep” he pressed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead and placed a warm hand over Stiles stomach “I’ll be up soon”

 

Stiles winked “don’t keep us waiting sourwolf” he pecked him on the lips and ran up the stairs. Derek felt a warm sensation pooling in his stomach as he heard the ‘us’ he felt as if he was floating, all he ever wanted was coming true, he really had to stop underestimate his mate’s abilities he felt a grin appear on his face.

 

He peered in, Allison was sleeping contently on the bed clutching onto Scott’s shirt he looked behind the door _no claw marks_ he walked towards her slowly he pushed a strand of her hair from her face “You’ll be okay” he whispered

 

Stiles threw himself on the bed sitting crossed legged, he placed both hands over his stomach “hey pups, I can’t believe that you are here like this is happening, I’m so happy, Derek is so happy I mean we haven’t seen you but we love you both so much. I can’t wait to see both of you.”

 

He rubbed his tummy his hands started shaking he couldn’t believe he actually had more tears left but he did “oh god you guys are making me too emotional”

 

Derek walked over sitting behind Stiles pulling him towards his chest “I love you” he placed both of his hands over Stiles stomach nuzzling his neck, rubbing the tips of his nose over his skin. Stiles threaded their fingers together “I love you too, I can’t really believe this is happening, it’s weird isn’t it I mean I’m pregnant, I’m a guy I use to think nothing fazed me anymore but this takes the cake honestly” he rubbed his cheek with Derek’s “I’m scared Der”

 

Derek squeezed him tighter placing kisses all over Stiles jawline “It’s a bit weird but you’re weird too” he murmured against his skin. Stiles snorted, “Gee thanks big guy, I feel the love” Derek nipped his ear “But it’s okay to be scared” he whispered in his ear.

 

It sent a shiver down Stiles back “Yeah” he snuggled deeper into Derek’s chest yawning in the process “I’m sleepy” Derek chuckled behind him, Stiles could feel the vibrations on his back he always liked Derek’s laugh “Well go to sleep then” he laid back on the headboard waiting for Stiles to reposition himself “aren’t you going to sleep? This can’t be comfortable for you” he mumbled into Derek’s shirt.

 

He shook his head “It’s okay” he couldn’t sleep he felt a instinctual need to watch over his mate and the babies, his wolf feeling protective especially after what Deaton said he hadn’t thought about how other creatures would think to attack Stiles, being mated to a true alpha and on top of that carrying. They are certain laws between packs where you can’t attack another pack who’s carrying, especially if it’s an alpha’s mate. He felt his wolf relentless with those thoughts going through his head but for now he would bask in this moment, hearing his mates heartbeat slowing down and the two other distinctive heartbeats. He didn’t fall asleep well in till the morning when he finally felt content and safe for him to sleep.

 

Stiles slowly woke up he felt warmth enveloping him that almost made him stay in bed longer he cracked an eye open and saw that he was sprawled over Derek’s chest, he stayed a couple of minutes watching Derek sleep tracing his lips and face with his index finger.

 

He felt his stomach grumble he slowly untangled himself rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen _better make a big breakfast for Allison, she’ll be starving_ he pulled out the pancake mix, strawberries, bananas and started preparing everything. He loved to cook; his mother and him would always make sweets like cakes, cupcakes even pies. If he concentrated hard enough he could practically remember the taste and his mother’s laugh. When he decided his father needed a healthier diet he started to broaden his horizons he loves finding out new cooking recipes.

 

The pack sometimes would try to stealthy leave him hints on new food they wanted him to make he didn’t mind it though. He tried to make everyone’s favorite food or dessert at least once during the month _I kind of want to make chocolate chip cookies_ he knows Scott and Boyd would be very excited speaking of Scott he’ll be here in a couple of hours to check up on Allison. He still wasn’t allowed to see her yet without Derek’s permission he didn’t want to become a chew toy thank you very much, everyone was staying with Scott, His dad and Jackson before bombarding Allison. He hadn’t really thought about how they were going to tell the Pack, he first had to tell his father, Derek’s parents and Scott. Lydia will be mad she didn’t guess it first he hadn’t talked to her on the phone lately, she was really dedicated on finding out what had happen to his spark. He still had concerns about that; he didn’t know how much his sparks turned wonky after what he did. “Hey sleepyhead” Derek grunted and scratched his stomach as he sat down at the table, his eyes barely open, his hair mused to the side. Stiles placed a plate of pancakes and orange juice in front of Derek, he sat across from him and started digging in “God I’m good” Stiles sighed contently

 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth” he grumbled, Stiles stuck his tongue out

 

“This was really good thank you” Derek got up and placed a kiss on Stiles forehead, cupping his neck “I’ll clean up the dishes, I’m going to go check on Allison” Stiles nodded

 

Allison woke up hearing Derek’s footsteps coming from upstairs and the smell of pancakes; it was still weird for her adjusting her senses. “Morning” Derek gave her a plate piling with pancakes “good morning, thank you” She took a couple of bites already knowing Stiles made them “These are really good” Derek smiled at her “How are you feeling?” she nodded, wiping her mouth “it’s a little weird, I mean hearing your heartbeat so clearly and the smells but I’m good, Scott’s coming over right?”

 

“Yeah he’ll be here in two hours, then will bring everyone else and perform the ritual tonight” Allison titled her head to the side “Wait who’s here then?”

 

“It’s just the three of us right now why?” he asked

 

“Because I can hear two other heartbeats” she looked at him confused. Involuntary a grin appeared on his face “you’re a natural” he walked back upstairs to see Stiles watching TV, now he was really impressed with Allison “Hey, Allison heard the two heartbeats” Stiles perked up from his seat “Did you tell her?” he shook his head “I wanted to ask you first”

 

Stiles loved his fiancée a bit more, he loved when Derek did that “You’re cute, you can tell her she’ll probably figure it out soon. I was actually thinking of calling your parents right now, tell Scott when he gets here and invite my dad to tell him”

 

Derek smiled at him “I like that, call them, I’ll tell Allison” he walked back down to Allison, the room smelled of excitement and curiousness, she pushed her curls behind her ear “so?” she was really giddy “Stiles is pregnant” he watched as her mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape a couple of times “how?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

He sat on the bed “It’s because of his spark, it goes with his belief and we’ve talked about it, having our own kids and it was something we both really wanted and now it’s true. That’s the two heartbeats you are hearing. We went to Deaton yesterday and Stiles got an ultrasound” Allison jumped and engulfed Derek in a hug unconsciously scent marking him “that’s amazing!! I’m so happy for the both of you, you guys are going to be wonderful parents” she beamed and pecked him on the cheek “Now go be with your hubby!” she gently pushed him off the bed, he lightly brushed his fingers over the nape of her neck and left the room.

 

He found Stiles sitting on the floor, his back resting on the wall biting his nails nervously when he heard him Stiles lifted his gaze and his eyes soften “Ready?” he was gripping his cellphone tightly, Derek nodded and sat beside him placing his hand on Stiles thigh rubbing circles “Yeah”

 

He took a deep breath “okay” he waited a couple of seconds he knew Talia would go shopping today so hopefully she would pick up “Good morning Stiles how are you feeling?” her voice was always soothing she almost reminded him of his own mother “I’m good thank you Talia, we actually had some news to tell you, Derek is here with me”

 

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times because he knew how crazy they would sound but thankfully Derek took the reigns of the conversation telling and explaining everything to her, he even pressed the phone to Stiles stomach that’s when Talia squealed on the phone calling over Derek’s father and telling him the exciting news “This is incredible!! I can’t believe this, I never would of though that this was possible, you boys are always surprising me” they could hear her crying, “We are going to be grandparents, I’m going to tell Lydia, here talk to your father” Derek chuckled “Hey Dad”

 

“Congratulation to the both of you, I’m so proud. This is going to be wonderful and a great honor to our family as well as to your Stiles hold on Lydia wishes to speak to you”

 

“Stiles, honestly I’m so angry that I can’t be there right now and see you with your bump and I’m also angrier that I didn’t figure it out sooner we were going to meet with a werewolf who’s mated to a spark. How far along are you? Have you told anyone else? I need details Stiles! You know what better I leave tomorrow after the meeting, Derek I’ll send you the information later goodbye” and she hung up the phone

 

“Well that was interesting” Derek said

 

Stiles snorted, “I can only imagine how dear Aunt Lydia will be in the future just imagine with the nursery and the clothes are little cubs will be spoiled” he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder closing his eyes “How are we going to tell the pack?”

 

“Let’s see if they’re good like Allison”

 

“Are you saying my dear hubby that we should mess with them?” Stiles asked, rubbing his cheek on the soft material of Derek’s shirt

 

“Well it would make good practice” he chuckled

 

“I love you” he whispered

 

“I love you too”

* * *

 Stiles woke up on the couch a white fuzzy blanket lying on top of him, he loved this thing so does everybody else that’s why he has 5 other fuzzy blankets for him and Derek hidden in their bedroom because the pack are children who always stain them. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, the sun was seeping through the curtains making the whole room feel warmer he snuggled closer to the back of the couch he wouldn’t mind sleeping more he could hear clatter in the kitchen, he should be worried about someone making a mess but he was too comfortable, he dozed off

 

“Hey man”

 

Stiles groaned rubbing his eyes “What?” he croaked, the smell of cinnamon filled the air, Scott was holding out a mug filled with cinnamon tea one of Stiles favorite. He held the hot cup between his fingers loosely, the stream hitting his face in warm puffs of air. He took a sip it burned a bit but it instantly warmed him his mother and him use to drink tea in the backyard in the fall. Every time he smelled cinnamon he would always think of her but know it didn’t ache him, now he remembered her with fondness. He closed his eyes and he could see her laughing and smiling, could see her when they baked their first cookies together he really wished she could see him now, see her grandchildren. Stiles placed his free hand over his stomach smiling

 

“So it’s true” Stiles opened his eyes he had forgotten that Scott was actually there but Scott had this huge grin, he could practically see him vibrating with happiness “Yeah it’s true, Derek tell you?”

 

He looked sheepish rubbing his neck “well I got here and I saw you sleeping, your blanket was starting to fall on the floor so you know I walked over to fix it”

 

“My hero” he smiled

 

“Shut up and that’s when I heard the additional heartbeats and had a mini freak out in till Derek explained everything to me”

 

“Please don’t tell me you thought I had an alien baby or worms or something?”

 

Scott looked at the floor blushing “No that’s would be stupid”

 

“uh huh Scotty, come here sit with me” he scooched over and pat beside him, they lifted there feet up on the coffee table “You know I never would of imagined this”

 

“What that your pregnant because I’m pretty sure no one did” Scott tilted his head back

 

“No, not that, this” he gestured the general area of the house “Derek and I living together, engaged, everyone alive, Jackson and I living together, Jackson not being an ass anymore, everyone being a family even after what we’ve been through all the kanimas, Werejaguars, Wendigos, Berserkers, Vampires freaking flesh eating pixies we’ve survived and look at us now. We’ve grown it’s really surreal I woke up this morning and I couldn’t believe it, everyday I wake up and see Derek just lazily around all domestic like it does things to my heart Scott, I love him so much, I love all of you Boyd’s quiet nature, Erica’s fierceness, Isaac’s loyalty, Jackson’s willpower, Lydia’s determination, Aiden’s hidden softness, Ethan’s kindness, Danny’s devotion and you’re my brother, you’ve been with me since we were practically in diapers and I can’t lose you guys and now with these two pups, I’m afraid Scott, I’m afraid something bad will happen” he was tearing up “I can’t lose anyone”

 

He threw his arm over Stiles shoulder “You won’t lose anyone, we’re a strong pack because of Derek, because of you. Like you said we’ve been through a lot but we’ve always got through it and nothing bad has happen and you know very well Derek will do anything in his power to protect you and the babies he will move mountains and we will do anything”

 

Derek walked into the room concern written all over his face, he had heard everything each praise, Stiles voice wavering with every word; he sat on the coffee table lifting Stiles feet into his lap massaging his ankles “We’ll be okay, I’ll always find you” Stiles tried to smile but what came out was a wet sob, he made grabby hands at Derek and pulled him over to the couch laying his head on Derek’s lap and lifting his feet to rest them on Scott he closed his eyes tight it was going to be okay. Derek rubbed his hand through Stiles hair “It’s raining you know” he whispered Stiles chuckled “of course it is. Thank you”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this foreshadowing? who knows?
> 
>  
> 
> oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes i'll check for those later :D


	9. Chapter 9

He was waiting for his father outside in the backyard curled up into a ball on one of the lounge chairs, he felt tired but the fresh air was good for him, the wind was picking up but he couldn’t bother to get up and find a something warm he kind of regrets not bring the blanket. It’s a cloudy day, the sun was barely peaking through, Derek was assigned to explain the whole conversation if his dad freaked out which he was totally expecting because you would never expect your son to get pregnant, he wrapped his arms around his stomach smiling. Deaton warned him he would be exhausted apparently it was normal for pregnant woman but since his body was adapting to carry not just one but two he would be more tired but he didn’t care it was all for their babies.

 

Derek pressed a warm kiss on the crown of Stiles’ head “your dad is here” he handed Stiles his sweater. Stiles tilted his head back and smiled at him “thank you, Spiderman kiss me” Derek rolled his eyes “you’re an idiot” but he leaned down looking into those amber eyes and pressed a quick chaste kiss rubbing his thumb over Stiles cheek

“Hello John” they hugged “you guys are cute” Stiles said. Both men just looked at him “what? Don’t give me those judgmental stares and eyebrows, sue me for loving the fact that my dad and husband love each other” he stuck his tongue out as he placed the sweater over his head pulling it down, it was a bit bigger but smelled like Derek.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone, I’ll be making lunch” Stiles turned around “could you make something simple? Anything too strong makes me nauseous”

 

“You’re sick?” The sheriff walked over and sat next to Stiles bring his hand up to Stiles forward, Stiles shook his head “not exactly” he narrowed his eyes “Son”

He sighed, “My spark remember the talk you had with Deaton? Well, I can do more things that I didn’t even know were possible but apparently with just having a strong belief in myself i can practically anything and” he rubbed his palms together “I’m pregnant with twins” he kept his gaze on the floor “you’re what?” Stiles winced “Pregnant with Derek’s children? Yeah we went to Deaton and he confirmed it, so you’re going to be a grandpa” he smiled

 

John remembers when Stiles first told him he was dating Derek a true alpha, he had some reservations but after what happened with the Kanima he trusted the man to keep Stiles safe, in all these years with so many creatures he knew Derek would give his life up for his son.

 

He had given up on the idea of grandchildren, Stiles had told him later on that maybe they would adopt but now that he looks at his son who’s smiling, eyes filled with excitement he doesn’t know whom to thank for this blessing, he just wished Claudia was here to see this.

 

“Dad, you okay?” he frowned 

 

“Yeah kid I’m okay, I’m so proud of you, both of you. You’re going to be a wonderful father, I just-“ tears started to well in his eyes “I’m going to be a grandfather” he pulled his son into a bone crushing hug, clapping his back “I’ve seen you with the pack, how you use to take care of me after what happened” they leave the rest unsaid both men knowing what he meant “You have a heart of gold, always worrying and protecting your own”

 

“Well I had a great example, a wonderful father figure if I say so” he tucked his face into the crook of his father’s neck “I love you dad” he murmured “I love you too son”

 

They stay in each other’s company in till Derek’s calling them in for lunch, Stiles was so happy that the food didn't make him nauseas and was actually delicious, he loved Derek more.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was making sure everything was ready for Allison’s ritual, cementing the pack bonds wasn’t dangerous or hard it was more her becoming aware of them and vice versa with the pack. Since he was the emissary he had to perform it alongside Derek, it was pretty clean cut but they had to do it at midnight he was mixing the ingredients, it called for a pinch of Derek’s and his blood. It had to be placed across her neck, behind her ear and the pack symbol drawn over her heart. The last time they did this was for Aiden, Ethan and Danny. It seems like such a long time now; it brings back a lot of memories now everyone is growing up and it makes him a little sad but they would always be family.

 

Derek snuck up behind him “Hey baby” placing a kiss behind his ear and placing his hands over Stiles stomach, Stiles leaned back into the touch making his stomach pop out a little, it was weird that in the near future he was going to have a baby bump “almost done, we just need your blood and mine” he lifted his index finger, Derek popped a claw and lightly pressed it into Stiles’ skin and did the same on his own finger. Stiles mixed the blood “Done, when is everyone getting here?” Derek hummed “half an hour”

 

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms over Derek’s neck “Let’s take a nap” he grinned, Derek lifted an eyebrow “You’ve slept three times today”

 

He pouted “But I have to stay up till midnight and I don’t want to get sleepy” he whined, Derek chuckled and lifted him up by the waist over his shoulders making sure no to jostle him. “My knight in shinning armor, I’m swooning”

 

“I’ll say it everyday till I die but I love our bed, it’s so comfy and warm” he snuggled further into the blankets, he stuck an arm out of his cocoon of blankets “come on sourwolf, let’s nap together, we both know you love cuddles come onnnnn”

 

“You’re annoying” he huffed but laid down and hauled Stiles closer to him so he was laying on his chest “I’m not annoying, you loooovee mee and you’re going to marry me, we’re going to have kids, you definitely love me stupid” he yawned and snuggled into Derek's chest

 

“Yeah I do” he whispered, rubbing stiles’ back gently

 

* * *

 

Honestly he isn’t even surprised that Boyd’s was the first one to notice, he think's Derek would’ve been pretty disappointed if Boyd had failed, he looked so proud of his little beta and yes he got a pointed look from Boyd when he called him that but oh well it was adorable and seeing Boyd from a far concentrating really hard on why out of nowhere he heard two additional heartbeats, well it was worth the picture he took and will frame doesn’t matter if Boyd gives him the death glare.

 

He at least was a good sport about it and didn’t tell anyone, they were all so excited to see Allison and do the ritual because that meant food afterwards and a lot it. This time he had only made the entrée and Derek ordered the rest because his nose couldn’t be around so much food infused with spices. So he knew it would take them a while maybe they wouldn’t even notice today because of their excitement. He would catch one of them counting who was there but they would just pretend like they were imagining it. Now that he thinks about it he should have made a bet with Scott, he actually thinks Isaac will be the next one, since he tends to be more sweeter with him and he loves to hug Isaac, he's his puppy.

 

They were all outside Stiles sitting on the back porch stairs, it was quite chilly so Stiles was still wearing Derek’s sweater and Isaacs scarf which he practically had to beg him and make cookie promises till he finally gave in but Isaac has good taste and good quality scarves, it felt like heaven on his skin. The scents anchored him, reminding him of pack, of home.

 

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees he felt someone poke him, he turned to the right to see a smiley Erica, she leaned forward turning to look at everyone, who was distracted “I know” she whispered, he rolled his eyes “That sounds super ominous and not creepy at all” but a small smile spread on his face “what do you know?” she stealthy placed a hand over her own stomach “I know, can we talk in your room?” he nodded and held out his hand so she would take it, they laced their finger together and walked towards his bedroom which was the furthest and he could easily soundproof it, yeah no one wanted a repeat of two years ago he’s pretty sure Scott is still traumatized.

 

“So Catwoman” he turned around to look at her and was engulfed in blonde hair, she was jumping up and down, hugging him “Stiles this is amazing! My two favorite alphas are going to be freaking parents and have awesome babies and you’re going to be a dad! You’re practically our mom but now you’ll have little werewolf babies to take care of” she rubbed their cheeks together “I’m going to be a better aunt than Lydia” she grinned evilly, he passed his hand through her curls “We are the only two alphas you know and I can’t wait to see you and Lydia both of you will make pretty badass aunts along side Allison of course” he snorted

 

“That’s besides the point, I’m really happy for the both of you” she smiled at him

 

“Thank you, I guess Boyd told you to keep quiet?”

 

She narrowed her eyes “yes I almost started screaming because honestly Derek should be proud how I figured out it was you, I first thought it was Allison but I doubt she would’ve gotten the bite pregnant and it definitely wasn’t me so I thought who would be crazy enough? Definitely my batman and with one look from Boyd I knew I was right” she squeezed his cheek, he slapped her hand away “Come on, it’s almost midnight” she kissed his cheek in apology and looped their arms together “I love you Stiles”

 

“I love you too” she froze in place “who knew before me?”

 

“Well Deaton obviously, Allison found out, then we called Derek’s parents, Lydia was there so she knows, Scott, my dad, Boyd and now you”

 

“Awesome I beat Jackson” he chuckled “ of course that’s what you had in mind” she shrugged “what can I say I’m easy to please” she winked at him “Before we head down can I?” she gestured to his stomach, he nodded. She slowly lowered herself on her knees and pressed her ear over his stomach “Woah” she looks up to him with a warm smile

 

* * *

 

 

They have lights hanging from the trees the only thing illuminating them in the dark night sky, Allison surrounded by red candles creating a circle around her. Stiles started painting the pack symbol over her heart, while Derek dips his fingers and brushed it along her neck and behind her ear “By the spirits of the Hale ancestors bestowing upon us with their presences, you are now acknowledged as a Beta of the true alpha Derek Hale pack, protecting this pack as your own family, fighting alongside us as one. You will never be alone, alongside your brother and sisters you will constantly be protected” Stiles touched her forehead with his finger “Imagine the pack bonds, connecting with each person, imagine tugging them, each tug makes them stronger till they are shinning gold” he pulled back and looked at Derek smiling, Derek pressed a hand over Stiles neck giving it a light squeeze “Allison Argent, you are welcomed to this family, to this pack by myself and my alpha mate” they both scent marked her and stepped back signaling to everyone to do the same one by one. All the wolves could smell Allison’s pride and happiness; Stiles let his spark flow steadily, just small enough to make sure the pack bonds were actually strengthened “it worked”

 

Derek and him were sitting on the bench watching their pack “We did good huh big guy” he leaned closer to Derek

"Yeah we did" he nuzzled Stiles hair, closing his eyes as he took in the scent of his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & no i haven't check for spelling mistakes :p hope you enjoy the mini update


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles woke up early in the morning to bake Isaac his favorite cookies specifically after Isaac left him three different notes this morning reminding him, he also had a date with Kira while Derek trained with Allison apparently her anchor was Scott big surprise. Kira had texted him if he wanted to grab some brunch which he will always say yes too. He opened the backdoor “I’m leaving!!” Derek ran towards him, he opened up his arms “God you’re hugs aren’t even fair” he snuggled closer, his face against Derek’s throat small puffs of air hitting Derek’s skin from Stiles parted lips

 

Derek chuckled “I’ll see you later” he kissed his forehead and placed a hand over Stiles’ stomach rubbing it gently, Stiles sighed “you know what, you aren’t fair” he mumbled he leaned his weight on Derek “Okay I’m going to be late bye Der” he pecked his lips, he picked up the two Tupperware filled with the cookies.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry I couldn’t tell them apart the first time I meet them but now you have a total cheat sheet, Ethan is the one who is engaged so ring and Aiden is single, no ring” he took of a sip of tea, he was no longer allowed to drink coffee which he knew would be worst in the upcoming weeks, quitting cold turkey is never easy and he really loved his coffee.

 

“Got it and what do you guys normally do? I mean you all have jobs, it must be different than high school” Kira asked, he had told her everything from meeting Derek till now, it was quite a story now that he thinks about it if he didn’t live through it he would of called bullshit.

 

“Well we do anything really, movie nights, group vacation that’s really fun umm the werewolves love to go camping specially Derek, honestly whatever a group so large like us can do, we are there” he gave her a two thumbs up “I mean trust me when you have like nine werewolves, people either love you in their establishment or hate you so”

 

“Wait people have kicked you guys out? Isn’t that like discrimination?” she took a bite of her waffles

 

“Yes and No, we don’t really fight it anymore because we’ve found other places who love us plus Boyd owns a diner so we tend to go there. I mean it’s such a long process even if Derek is a deputy and my dad is still Sheriff for a couple of more years, anyways they can’t play favorite and it’s such a long process a bunch of paperwork we just decided it wasn’t worth it.”

 

“That’s still unfair, it makes me angry I mean people have known for what? 30 years and there are still those who think they are some kind of monsters” she scoffed “luckily there’s laws now”

 

“Amen” he rose his cup, he looked at his watch “Kira, I loved hanging out with you but Isaac has a break right about now and I have to deliver his cookies, would you like to come over to eat this week, not everybody can have lunch together but at least you’ll meet some of the pack”

 

“Totally, I’d love that” she smiled at him, he dropped the money on the table “I’ll text you when to come over, bye!” he waved goodbye as he hoped into his Jeep

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into the veterinarian clinic “Hey pup” he yelled “brought your favorites, the price of using your wonderful scarves” he waited for Isaac to finish up as he leaned on the counter drumming his fingers over it. Isaac pushed the revolving doors, he grinned at him and pointed at the cookies “Yeah yeah did you honestly think I would forget after the million notes you left?” he winked

 

Isaac blushed “they were only three” he whispered “But thank you, I have some milk want to share?” Stiles nodded and hopped on the counter “Where’s Deaton?” he started swinging his legs

 

“He has a conference he’ll be back tomorrow he had asked Scott to go with him but that was before Allison was planning to get the bite so he went alone” he shrugged and passed a cup of milk to Stiles

 

“Thanks” he took a sip “So save any puppies lives today?”

 

“Well all I’ve had to do today was check on someone who was a new dog owner and freaking out that they were doing it wrong but it’s been pretty calm” he opened up the Tupperware a took out a cookie “These are really good, not that I’m surprised”

 

Stiles grinned at him “I had brunch with Kira today by the way, she might come over this week to have lunch with us I think you guys will like her”

 

“Cool” he shuffled his feet.

 

“Hey are you okay?” Stiles asked, Isaac nodded “yeah totally”

 

Stiles got off the counter “Hey I know you, I’ll always be there for you, you do know that?” he squeezed Isaac’s shoulder “But I won’t pressure you to tell me”

 

Isaac looked up at the ceiling “It’s just I don’t know I’m worried”

 

Stiles grabbed his hand “about?” Isaac sighed, “I don’t know I feel like something bad will happen, it’s stupid”

 

“Hey no it’s not stupid, it’s okay to feel like that I mean we’ve been through a lot this past couple of weeks”

 

 Isaac smiled weakly at him “Thank you” Stiles hugged him “It’s okay puppy” he passed his hand through Isaac’s curls, he thought he would push him away but he just wrapped his arms around him and pressed his nose in the crook of Stiles neck which he had to be uncomfortable since Isaac is taller than him. He heard a faint “thank you”

 

“Come on bring me some more milk, pup” he squeezed him tighter

 

Isaac chuckled “Okay, I’ll be right back” he went back to the fridge in the back room.

 

Stiles was smiling, he suddenly started seeing black dots in his vision he tried rubbing his eyes to make them go away “Did Erica ever go buy that jacket she wanted?”

 

“She told me she was going this morning I don’t know why she didn’t buy it the first time she saw it, they might run out”

 

He chuckled “Erica always gets what she wants, I think the store clerk is afraid of her, he always has back up leather jackets for her” he started hearing ringing in his ears, his vision started to blur he gripped the counter his knuckles turning white, _it’s okay_ he took deep breathes “Stiles what’s wrong?” he shook his head “Hold on I’m going to call Derek” Isaac put the phone up to his ear

 

Stiles felt like the air was stuck in his throat “Yeah Derek, something is wrong with Stiles his heartbeat is beating really fast and I think he’s really pale, what? What are you talking about? Twins?! Wha-“ he dropped the phone on the floor and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist catching him before he hit the floor “Stiles! Hey!” Isaac started shaking him; he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Derek is starting to lose his mind, Melissa already told him repeatedly that the babies were fine but what about Stiles, he still hasn’t woken up he feels his wolf whining, scratching at the surface. He knows he’s eyes are constantly shifting. Stiles is hooked up with an IV and looks pale compared to the harsh light in the room, he sighs heavily.

 

His cellphone starts to ring, he presses it to his ear “Hey John, Stiles is still asleep they’ve gotten blood test to see what happened I also called Deaton he told me it was Stiles body adjusting I just, yeah I know. I’ll see you soon bye” he closes his eyes and leans on the wall he looks back at his phone scrolling through the contacts, after a few rings they pick up “Hey Danny, yeah he’s still asleep, no they’re fine I was wondering if you could help me? I needed to pick Lydia up from the airport but I can’t leave Stiles and all the werewolves are too altered. Thank you I really appreciate it” he walked across the room and sat on the chair beside Stiles bed “You got to stop ending up here so often” he spoke softly.

 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, to our family” he cupped Stiles cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb “I knew when I saw you, you were the one you’d probably make fun of me for saying that. I was always worried, you’re human, you get hurt easier than all of us and I know you hate when I point that out but I can’t lose you” he pressed a kiss on Stiles forehead “I can’t lose my family”

 

* * *

 Lydia was gripping her handbag tightly watching the scenery pass by as soon as she saw Danny picking her up instead of Derek she got worried, Danny had told her what happened to Stiles. Apparently all the wolves were at the pack house sleeping in Stiles bedroom trying to calm down “I didn’t think it would affect them that much _”_ Danny said.

They where currently heading to the hospital she can only imagine how Derek must be feeling right now even she could feel the pack bonds tingle.

 

“Why didn’t Stiles tell us?” Danny asked

 

 _Can you imagine see the person you love end up in the hospital again in span of less than three weeks we all know Derek he tends to be overprotective with everyone especially Stiles_ “Sorry what?” she turned to look at him

 

“That he was pregnant, it’s a big thing and for us to find out like this”

 

“I talked to Allison about that, they decided to see if the wolves would notice the two additional heartbeats since Stiles was no longer hiding it, it wasn’t his intention for it to be like this he wanted to have fun, you can’t blame him for that.”

 

“No, it just sucks” he parked the car “I’m going to go check on them, keep me updated"

 

She smiled at him as she closed the door behind her, her heels clicking on the pavement as the wind blow her hair over her face. Lydia pushed the doors waving at the nurses on call; she turned the corner heading towards Stiles room. The air conditioner was a hard contrast compared to outside everyone was busying themselves, nurses running around, people connected to IV’s. Being here was worse for her, the voices got louder she always avoided hospitals now. She knocked on the door twice lightly, when no one answered she opened the door slowly not wanting to jostle anyone.

 

She saw Derek asleep holding Stiles hand, she smiled at them. She walked up to Stiles and ruffled his hair he sluggishly opened his eyes “Hey lyds, nice to see you” he glanced down to Derek “He’s been worried you know?” she said following Stiles gaze

 

“I know, how was your trip?” he asked as he turned to look at her

 

She smirked “Good but don’t try to change the subject” she spoke softly

 

He chuckled “You can’t hold it against me for trying, you just missed Melissa she told me the pups were fine. It’s my body it’s still adapting so she made me an eating plan to get more energy and drink more water plus vitamins”

 

She nodded, she would go and ask Melissa if she could give her the list and make sure everyone knew what to make Stiles “Lydia can you do me a favor? My dad has some files that I need could you pick them up for me at the station?”

 

“Sure by the way I think after you get out of here you’ll have some werewolves who will want to suffocate you in hugs” she smiled at him

 

“Can’t wait, you know me I love cuddling” he winked at her

 

She passed her hand through her hair “I’ll see you at home” she was going to move back in, being so far away made her skin crawl and now with Stiles health she wasn’t going to risk it she also knew it would calm Derek a bit.

 

Stiles watched her leave; he closed his eyes and played with Derek’s hair as he fell back asleep

 

* * *

It wasn’t a bad day to walk, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the wind was picking up. The distance between the hospital and the station wasn’t far and it helped her clear her mind, she had the list on her phone of all the things Stiles was going to need she would ask Danny if he wanted to go with her later. She pulled her phone out

 

 

> Lydia: How are they??
> 
>  
> 
> Danny: [Picture received] better, how’s Stiles and Derek?
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia: Cute
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia: He has a new diet, wondering if you want to help me buy everything later, Derek was asleep when I got there but he seemed more relax
> 
>  
> 
> Danny: Sure, want me to pick you up from the hospital?
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia: I’m actually heading to the station meet me there?
> 
>  
> 
> Danny: Sure be there in 30 finishing up cleaning the mess they made

 

She laughed they really acted like children sometimes, she tucked her phone back in her handbag, she crossed her arms over her chest as the wind picked up.

 

The station was eerily calm, normally it wouldn’t be a strange thing in a normal town but here in Beacon Hills it always meant something bad, she got to the front desk “Good afternoon Tara, is the sheriff in? I have to pick up some files for Stiles”

 

“Of course, go right in” she grinned at her.

 

“Thank you” she smoothed her blouse as she walked past the desk, the deputies were filled with paperwork she passed Derek’s, it had a lot of pictures she looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone was busy they probably didn’t even noticed her. The first picture was of Derek and Stiles at the beach both of them making sand castles another one was of the whole pack camping, he had little moments of everybody, she even saw one of just Derek and herself _stiles is right the wolves are a bunch of marshmallows_

 

She straightens herself and walks over to the sheriff office just as she was about to knock a new deputy walked out. They ran into each other “I’m sorry didn’t see you” he smiled at her, he extended his hand “Jordan Parrish nice to meet you” she looked into his eyes “Lydia Martin, likewise” when they shook hands, it felt like fire.

 

He didn’t seem to notice _he isn’t human_ she looked over his shoulder, the sheriff was also buried in paperwork, his eyes were tight, he was hunched over and drinking coffee. “Did you just move here, I haven’t seen you before”

 

“Yeah, I just felt drawn here. I like it so far it’s nice”

 

 _He might not know he’s not human_ she grinned at him “That’s nice, Beacon Hills has it’s moments. Have you gone to full moon diner yet? My friend owns it, the food is amazing and I’m not just saying that”

 

“I haven’t yet, I’ll check it out. I guess you’re here for the sheriff. I’ll see you around” he bowed his head slightly

 

She grinned at him as she walked toward the office closing the door behind her “Hey sheriff” he sighed heavily rubbing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair “Hello Lydia”

 

“Tough day? Stiles asked me to pick up some files you had for him”

 

“Yeah and I’ve gotten more cases and I hate to give them to my son but” he shook his head and stood up to the cabinet on his right, he pulled out 5 case files, two were confirmed that dabbled in the supernatural and the other three where based on suspicion. Werewolves were the only supernatural creature out, others still preferred to hid out which made police work complicated when it dealt with death or missing children “Here, thank you for picking them up”

 

“No problem, He’ll be okay, they’ll be okay” she touched his wrist and excused herself as she walked back outside. She rested the files on her lap skimming through them as she waited for Danny _huh that’s strange_

* * *

 

Derek was getting coffee; his back ached for sitting in that position for so long, Stiles had already scowled him for it but it wasn’t going to do any permanent damage on him, he leaned on the wall taking in the scent of coffee. In hospitals the smells were always overwhelming, sorrow, grief, happiness it was a lot happening, his phone rang “Alpha Hale, I’m calling to warn you that there were some witches near our borders making trouble and the last time we saw them they where heading your way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hope you like & i'll be checking spelling and grammar mistakes later
> 
> tell me what you think! i want to know :)
> 
> it's finally August! it's literally almost 2017


	11. Chapter 11

Derek was with Boyd in his office; it’s been three days since Stiles left the hospital and still no signs of the witches from what he heard they stopped 2 counties over. He upped the perimeter runs and asked Deaton to infuse sigils all over the border to warn them if anyone passed “We have to be on top of this, I don’t want this to take us by surprise. We have the advantage this time” Boyd nodded “Jackson and I taking the second shift, Isaac nor Scott noticed anything” Derek stood up “I’m going to go check on Stiles”

 

Stiles was at his office, checking the files his dad gave him he already eliminated one of them after he called the pack in question and found out it was an ongoing joke between them and the old sheriff. Apparently they didn’t know the old sheriff retired early and sent a rather bloody gift to the new sheriff. He was wrapped up in Derek’s Christmas sweater the one Derek’s mother made him it was completely red with a big black wolf in the middle.

 

“Hey little red” Stiles turned around to look at Derek, he rolled his eyes “Hey big bad” Derek smiled at him and cupped his cheek “Did you take your vitamins?”

 

“yup” he enunciated the ‘p’ “I’ve also eaten fruits and I just ate a plate of carrots so I deserve some cake” he batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips

 

“Come on, let’s go to Sallie’s I’ll buy you something” he motioned towards the door

 

“Oh der you know how to spoil me, I’ll be right back” he pecked him on the cheek as he shimmied out the door towards their bedroom; he pulled out a baggy sweater because it wasn’t Christmas and everyone knows you can only wear Christmas sweaters in December.

 

* * *

 

Derek was resting his head on his knuckles as he leaned over the table watching Stiles devour a sundae; he had chocolate smeared over his chin. Stiles was talking passionately about the how unfair that his favorite book of all lifetime was being turned into a movie and that they totally casted the wrong person “I mean Derek you’ve got to understand it will be the end of the world, of everything no joke” his ice cream was being flung all over the place as he moved his hands to make an emphasis on how important this was “my whole life is invested in this series and it’s going down the drain” he slouched in his seat

 

Derek smirked “Your whole life? Really?” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the ice cream melting over his hand “yes actually it might as well have been” he noticed the sticky sensation on his fingers, he brought the spoon to his mouth and licked it clean. “So derbear tell me, I know you’ve been dying to tell me where we are spending are anniversary ” he grinned.

 

“Our anniversary isn’t in till next month” a small smile appeared on his face

 

“Oh pretend like you don’t have anything planned you know that between the both of us you are the more sappy one” he smiled “I remember our first anniversary we were both freaking out honestly if it weren’t for Lydia we would have a train wreck, we definitely needed more communication that week and look at us now” he grinned

 

“Still clueless?”

 

Stiles snorted, he stared out the window and dropped his gaze to the floor “do you think we’ll be good parents?”

 

Derek grabbed his hand over the table; rubbing Stiles’ knuckles with his thumb he always knew Stiles would make an amazing father, how he was with the betas. Just with Isaac how he would help him with the nightmares and stay with him in bed all day, how he would baby Boyd when no one else thought he needed it, when Jackson just needed someone to be there, when Erica needed someone to vent and eat junk food till 4 in the morning, going to Danny’s recitals and helping him with his nerves, helping Ethan and Scott with their studies without making them feel inferior and making sure no one else did, indulging Aiden’s love for motorcycles. Stiles was always there, always supporting them. “You’re going to be an amazing father” he lifts Stiles hand and brings it close to his lips “I have no doubt about that, our children will adore you, you’re already wonderful with our betas I can only imagine how you’ll be with our own” he murmurs

 

Stiles heart skipped a beat; he felt a warm sensation pool in his stomach his eyes starting to swell with tears “asshole, stop trying to make me cry” Derek chuckled

 

“So will you by the way I can already see it. You’ll be the over protective papa bear, making sure our little pups will always be loved and smothered with hugs like the big softie that you are”

 

Derek smiled “finish your dessert” Stiles gave him a mock salute 

* * *

 

“So how’s the werewolf sex now?” Allison choked on her coffee drops running down her throat, wiping her mouth she looks at Lydia with her eyes wide open “what are you talking about?” They where both sitting outside the café soaking up the warm sun, catching up on all they’ve missed being apart for the past week and a half

 

“Well Stiles told me about him and Derek, I’ll admit it took me a while to get him to talk but I wanted to know how him being a spark and being mated to a true alpha changed things. So I’m curious about you and Scott since both of you are now werewolves, everything being more intense with the scents, how is it?” she took a sip of her tea, she was still getting use to it but she made a promise with Stiles that if he quit drinking coffee so would she.

 

Allison shook her head “I’m not surprised really” Lydia could be ruthless with her ‘interrogations’ when she wanted to be. She glanced around looking at all the people around them “it’s complicated”

 

Lydia tapped her nails on the table, lifting her eyebrow up waiting for an answer

 

Allison pushed her hair behind her ear “honestly I don’t even have the words to describe it, it’s something you have to experience first hand, it’s blinding, it was as if our mind and body were connecting. I can’t really explain it ”

 

Lydia scoffed “helpful, hey what do you think of Parrish?” she pointed to the cruiser across the street, Parrish was helping a woman with her packages. Allison turned around “The police officer? He seems nice I ran into him when he was checking up on our business license apparently someone was forging them so he wanted to make sure ours was legit but he smelled different I don’t know, something extra like a hidden layer”

 

“I noticed it too when I ran into him at the station, he isn’t human but I don’t think he knows, he seems pretty oblivious to everything I mean who goes on to another territory without presenting themselves to the alpha in charge” she stood up “I’ll be right back” she smoothed her skirt

 

She crossed the street her hair bouncing with each step as she approached the police car, tapping on the passenger window as it rolled down she bent down resting her elbows on the car “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime” she gave him her ‘award winning’ smile “Sure, I’d like that” she stuck her hand in the car with her palm opened “Your phone” he pulled it out from his front pocket and passed it to her, she sent herself a quick text and saved herself as a contact “Are you free tomorrow?” he nodded “Good, I’ll text you later where we will be going” she winked at him.

 

She strolled back to Allison sitting back down at her seat “What was that all about” she twirled her hair between her fingers “Easy, we need to know more about him so I’m doing recon” Allison smirked “and this has nothing to do with the fact that you find him attractive?”

 

“Well that’s just a bonus” she smiled “Want to split some banana bread?” 

* * *

 

Scott was operating on a golden retriever; her name was Luna alongside Issac both of them worked quietly for the first hour after years they’ve both learned how to ignore certain medical smells that tend to be vary potent.

 

“How are you?” Isaac was cleaning the excess blood on the table he quirked an eyebrow “what do you mean?”

 

“Well I know how you’re with Stiles and I just wanted to know how you’ve been doing? It must have been terrifying” Scott was mopping the floor as well; he knew Isaac had a tremendous soft spot for Stiles after so many years of them be there for each other, having a hidden understanding and mutual respect. He wasn’t jealous Isaac was his brother, Stiles always made sure that he knew he was his best friend he just had a different relationship with Isaac.

 

“It was, I was telling Stiles that I had been feeling weird, just off with everything and then” he shrugged “But it’s been better seeing him this morning”

 

“Yeah it makes it more real, I actually talked with Derek and Allison about the idea of moving back, it’s different now with Stiles being pregnant and Allison turning. I feel wrong being far away you know?”

 

Isaac nodded “I get it, Jackson and I talked about it yesterday we thought it was Derek’s emotions like last time but he seemed happy not worried so I don’t know”

 

“What if it’s Stiles? I mean he’s the same as Derek being alpha mate plus he’s the emissary it wouldn’t be strange for his emotions to bleed through the bonds”

 

“We should tell Derek, if it’s him and he’s feeling this way it can’t be good” Isaac was rinsing his hands and glancing back to Scott, Deaton was back so he could stay and watch over Luna for a while.

“You’re right, let’s go I’ll call Derek from your car” he wiped his hands on his shirt, they told Deaton they would be leaving for an hour or so. They walked out the backdoor after checking up on all the animals, Scott jumping into the passenger seat as he scrolled through his contacts; he fiddled with the radio as he waited for Derek to pick up “Hey Derek, Isaac and I were wondering if we could come over to talk to you? Sure, yeah we’re just leaving see you there”

* * *

 

 “What did Scott want?” Stiles was laying on the couch, his head resting on Derek’s lap he was slowly falling asleep while Derek was playing with his hair and he definitely wasn’t purring no matter how many times Derek told him he was. “Don’t know, he just told me he wanted to talk”

 

Stiles yawned, “So he only want to talk to you? Does that mean I can fall asleep before Lydia gets here?”

 

Derek pulled the blanket over Stiles and placed a hand over Stiles stomach, drawing small circles, he bent down and kissed his forehead “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when she get’s here”

 

He hummed “You spoil me” he drifted away with a small smile across his face.

 

* * *

 

Derek placed a finger over his mouth telling the others to be quiet so they wouldn’t wake up Stiles, he slowly lifted Stiles head and placed a pillow underneath him, he ushered them to his office. He could tell they were nervous; both of his betas were easy to read, “What’s wrong?”

 

“We wanted to ask you about the pack bonds. Both of us have been feeling off and wrong being far away for you guys, like last time when you told us your emotions were being broadcasted” Scott said

 

“But this time it’s different because you haven’t being feeling bad these last couple of days, just relieved” Isaac spoke up

 

“You think its Stiles” Both of them glanced at each other and nodded, he stood up from his desk and walked over to the window leaning against the wall “I know, I’ve been picking up on it as well, he’s been extremely on edge, he had a nightmare last night about the twins” Stiles woke up screaming and immediately started bawling, telling Derek to make sure nothing happened to him that the twins where still there.

 

“He’s body is still adapting, he is going to get more overprotective with everyone since he’s most likely carrying werewolves he will feel a stronger pull than before. After everything that’s happened I’m not surprised and now with the possibility of witches. I know it’s a lot to ask but if you could be patient with him and just be near him more” he turned around to look at the both of them.

 

Scott straighten his back and glanced at Isaac, who gave him a small nod “Derek, you don’t have to worry we will be there for him, for the both of you. We have your back, we are pack, if you want we can tell the rest of the pack so you don’t have to repeat everything a thousand times” Isaac nodded along

 

Derek smiled at them “thank you, I appreciate it”

* * *

 “So that’s what’s been happening?” Erica was painting her nails, her heels resting on the bar stool adjacent to her. Scott and Isaac walked through the door practically running calling everyone to meet at her bar, she had to ask those idiots if it was an emergency because they were extremely vague with their text message.

 

The whole pack was surrounding the bar, Ethan was tending the bar and getting everybody drinks. “So what are you guys going to move back to the house or what?” Erica asked

 

“Scott and I will, we already talked to Derek about it” Allison spoke up

 

“I will too” Lydia raised her hand “I’m actually meeting up with Stiles in a bit to talk about the nursery room and everything, he talked about a safe room too”

 

“Safe room?” Boyd asked as he rounded the corner to sit behind Erica, letting her lean on him.

 

“Yeah he told me he was worried and that we will eventually have kids and its better to have a safe room if anything ever attacks” she shrugged “it makes sense” she looked at her watch “Actually I should be heading there right now, I’ll see you guys later. Text me any updates” they all watched her leave as she got into her car

 

“safe room” Isaac repeated “It sounds logical but safe room?”

 

Erica stood up “hey it makes sense, you just told us he’s going to be more overprotective so a safe room isn’t so farfetched, what has been happening with the witches?” she walked over to the soda machine, grabbing a glass cup along the way and pulling the nozzle

 

“Boyd and I ran a perimeter check this afternoon, we haven’t picked anything up and none of the sigils have chimed but we talked to the other pack and they haven’t gotten anything either” Jackson said “hey give me some” Erica raised an eyebrow “please” she smiled at him “coming right up”

 

She pushed the drink towards him “So we just have to wait?” Boyd nodded

 

She sighed “Fantastic”

 

* * *

 

 Lydia approached the front door just as she was about to knock the door opened revealing a sleepy Stiles, he was wrapped in a white blanket “Hey Lyds” she smiled at him “I bought a bunch of book sample, ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, am i a horrible person who hasn't written in days? yes i am
> 
> I'm on the third week of UNI, it's been cool.
> 
> anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? love it? hate it? what was i thinking?? i want to know :)
> 
>  
> 
> if you want to talk about sterek or anything really: http://lightsfillthesky.tumblr.com :)


	12. Chapter 12

 They where spread out on Derek and his bed, he lately thrived on his mate’s scent and felt safe in their room. Lydia had been here for an hour already, looking at different colors to paint the room, how to re model it and possible themes. He had told Derek to write down what he wanted to do; it was now between a classical forest and the ocean.

 

Stiles arched his back and pulled his knees up to his chest, he rested his cheek on his knee and turned to look at Lydia “Want to eat some fruit? Derek brought mango from the store”

 

She stretched her legs on the bed “If you want I’ll get some for the both of us” she dropped her feet to the floor and gave him a warm smile “I’ll be right back” she pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she reached the stairs, she could hear voices coming from downstairs.

 

Lydia rounded the corner to find Erica and Peter revising papers for Erica’s business, Peter lifted his gaze “How’s he doing?” she opened the refrigerator pulling out the Tupperware _how sweet Derek already cut them_ “Good, we’re talking about colors for the nursery”

 

Erica narrowed her eyes “cut the bullshit” she leaned forward towards Lydia “tell us honestly, what you think” she cocked her head to the side “don’t worry he’s still upstairs”

 

She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingernails over the marble countertop “Don’t think that I’m hiding anything, don’t underestimate me.” She quirked an eyebrow “it’s perfectly understandable for him to be feeling this way we don’t exactly live calm lives and he’s been in danger since the beginning for just being in a wolf pack then getting together with Derek and now being pregnant. Him being overprotective more than usual is actually the most rational thing; if you’re worried or second guessing him talk to him, don’t try to go behind his back. You wouldn’t do it with Derek, don’t do it with him”

 

She picked up the Tupperware and forks and headed towards the stairs, she looked back and tightened her eyes “And don’t undermine our alpha”

 

Erica was left shocked, her eyes flashing just as she was about to stand up Peter blocked her. “We both know she’s right, the way you said it regardless of your intent made it sound like you doubted him”

 

She scoffed “Let’s get back to work”

**_Weekend_ **

Derek was barbecuing while everyone was out near the pool, Stiles was inside on the phone with Cora, who was finishing up her trip in Europe and already making plans to visit them soon. She had already scowled Derek for not telling her about her futures nieces or nephews and already knew how Laura was going to get, she tends to be the most emotional sibling.

 

Stiles was saying goodbye to Cora when the doorbell rang, he crossed the room and opened the door “Hey Kira” he gave her a warm smile and looked at the box of cupcakes she was carrying “Oh, I love you already, come in” he ushered her inside while gesturing for her to follow him “everyone is outside, Derek will introduce you to everyone, I’ll be out soon just getting everything ready in here”

 

He watched from the kitchen window as Scott was the first on to come up to Kira alongside Allison, it made him happy seeing everyone so relaxed, he busied himself preparing double chocolate cookies for everyone.

* * *

 

 Erica was sunbathing next to Allison, it was eating away at her every time she saw Derek and Stiles at first she thought Lydia and Peter were just exaggerating but after talking to Boyd she clearly saw how she belittled Stiles in that moment. She started chewing on her nails, while looking towards the kitchen window

 

“You okay?” Allison asked, she brought down her sunglass and turned to look at Erica both of them were sporting black and red bikinis.

 

Erica looked back at the kitchen “Yeah, I just need to talk to Stiles, I’ll be right back” she pushed herself off the white lounge chair and crossed the backyards up to the porch pushing the door open.

 

While Stiles was humming, with his back turned to the door he heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen, he already knew who it was “Hey Catwoman, what’s wrong?” he glanced back to see her fidgeting

 

“Nothing” she said

 

He snorted “uh huh, don’t have to be a werewolf to know you’re lying but I’m here for you when you want to talk about whatever is bothering you” he winked at her and started pulling out the baking pans

 

He could hear her pacing behind him, opening up the fridge and cupboards he always waits her out, she’s usually the most stubborn one besides Jackson

 

“I underestimated you” she blurted out

 

He stopped making the cookies and turned around wiping his hands on the tablecloth “I’m sorry?” he quirked his head to the side “what are you talking about?”

 

She let out a breath “a couple of days ago when I was talking with Lydia I asked about you because I was worried but she and Peter pointed out that I made it look like you were weak and I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention. Lydia’s right you’re my alpha and I shouldn’t be misjudging you. I know you” she tilted her head back exposing her neck

 

Stiles came up to her and lightly pressed his palms over her throat and brought her in for a hug “You’re forgiven” he passed his hand through her curls; she curled in on herself and whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his back.

 

Derek left Jackson to the grill and headed towards the house he opened the backdoor to see Stiles and Erica hugging, the room smelt like contentment with a hint of embarrassment he already suspected what had happened when he came back home to see Lydia so angry and confused, he had to explain that the pack bounds were re adjusting themselves because of Stiles and everyone would feel more protective of him.

 

“Hey” he spoke softly he didn’t want to startle them, Erica twirled around unconsciously putting herself in front of Stiles she smiled at him “I’ll leave you two alone” as she passed besides him he lightly gripped the nape of her neck “you did good” he could smell the pride coming off of her.

 

Stiles grinned at him “hey big guy, come here” he opened up in his arms and wiggled his fingers “I know you want iiiittt” he sang. Derek playfully rolled his eyes but walked over and embraced Stiles, rubbing his cheek alongside Stiles hair “Your dad called me, told me Melissa and him would be running late something related to missing cake?”

 

Stiles melted into the hug “Oh yeah they’re bringing cake for a welcome back for Lydia I thought it would be nice since she missed a lot when she was gone even if it was for a couple days, I know she felt bad missing everything with Allison and I” he gripped the bottom of Derek’s shirt between his fingers and gave it a little tug “You smell like smoke”

 

Derek hummed “I think she would like that” he slightly pulled back to look at Stiles’ face “Do you want me to take my shirt off?” he asked with concern

 

Stiles grinned at him “You know I’ll never object for you to take your shirt off also want to help me make the cookies? They are almost ready” Derek huffed as he grabbed Stiles hand and led him towards the kitchen

 

Both of them were trying and failing to make different shapes with the cookies, Stiles laughing at Derek’s failed attempts at making a wolf shaped cookie “that looks ridiculous” Derek growling and grabbing the chocolate, smearing it all over Stiles cheek and getting a bit in his hair.

 

The room filled with their happiness and laughter, outside the sun was shining brighter than before. The whole pack could feel Stiles joy emanating from the house, Lydia turned to look at the back door “It’s strange”

 

“What is?” Isaac asked as he laid on the inflatable lounge as he was drifting on the pool

 

“That I can tell Stiles is happy, it’s odd” she said

 

Peter snorted, “there’s a rainbow” he pointed towards the sky, everyone looked up, Allison giggled “of course there is”  

 

Derek and Stiles sat on the floor their back’s resting against the counter as they watched the cookies heat up in the oven; Stiles turned to look at Derek and threaded their fingers together “I love you”

 

Derek nuzzled Stiles neck “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for taking such a long time updating. I'm currently in exams, hope you guys like this update.
> 
> I truly appreciate comments sometimes i get into this funks were i think the story is bad or heading in the wrong direction, i don't want to seem clingy but even comments that are just like "cool" or something they really motivate me so thank you! :)
> 
> as always i'll check for spelling mistakes later


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles grumbled as he walked down the stairs, he woke up alone and now all he wanted was to cuddle with a certain sour wolf whom he knows for a fact is about to get home for lunch. He walked outside to the porch swing sitting down as he wrapped himself up in a blanket, the cold air hitting his face, he was by himself at this hour. It’s been better this week slowly but calmly everyone’s nerves have soothed down, Allison and Scott has started moving back in alongside Lydia.

 

He pulled the blanket over his nose, rubbing his palms together, a shiver running down his back. He glanced around the porch, some plants were beginning to wither he brought his hand out waving slowly towards them, sluggishly tapping into his spark closing his eyes he felt the small currents surrounding the plants he started manipulating them as he opened his eyes a smile spread across his face “I did it”

 

Stiles got up from the swing, leaving his blanket behind he walked down toward the driveway. Leaves crunching underneath his feet he sat down on the concrete floor with his legs crossed. The wind started picking up, the creaking of the trees everything was absolutely quiet he laid back on the floor. Placing a hand over his stomach “it’s crazy really, I mean everyone was leaving, now having Lydia, Allison and Erica under the same roof again. I have to put back the sigils on their doors because you guys will learn soon, wolves are nosey and whine a lot but you guys will love everyone, just be careful with Lydia she’s probably going to rule the world one day so you guys are going have to get on her good side” he sighed contently as he started watching the clouds go by

 

Derek walked into his line of vision with a small smile on his face; he sat down besides him “what are you doing?”

 

Stiles sat up “admiring the view” he winked at him “Lydia woke me up at like 5 in the morning to ask if she could expand her closet, how she has so much clothes and high heels I don’t know. Oh and I didn’t make lunch by the way” he leaned his shoulder against Derek’s “If you couldn’t tell by my amazing attire I just woke up”

 

“She already talked to Jackson about redesigning the floor plans, I actually picked up food for us, come on” he stood up and extended his hand out for Stiles

 

“How did you know?” he wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms as he reached for Derek’s hand

 

“Well first Lydia actually called you at 11:00 in the morning and told me you were extremely tired and told her not to call you so early” he cocked an eyebrow

 

Stiles shrugged “opps? What can I say, I love my beauty sleep”

 

Derek snorted “come on, you’re freezing”

 

“That’s weird, I didn’t even notice I was cold huh, so what did you bring to eat? Now that I think about it I’m starving”

 

“Well if Lydia asks I brought you grilled chicken and a salad but I actually brought you some steak and curly fries”

 

Stiles beamed “truly the bust husband in the world, come on we are wasting precious time” he grabbed the box from Derek “it smells delicious” he moaned

* * *

 

 They where both in the living room, Stiles was basically sitting on Derek’s lap eating his leftover fries “I had a weird dream last night” Derek hummed “about?” he slowly ran his hand up and down Stiles back

 

“I was in this forest at night couldn’t see anything. I could hear howls in the background and weird cackling all around me and then out of nowhere I was in this pool of thick liquid, It was up to my knees and I had these weird symbols on my body I don’t exactly remember them but everything was so strange” he shrugged

 

“Wouldn’t that be a nightmare?” he ran the tip of his nose against Stiles throat

 

Stiles snorted “maybe but you were there but in wolf form and then I woke up, so there’s that, I would say I had a pretty interesting dream”

 

Derek nipped him in the shoulder “You ate chocolate last night pretty late, I’m not surprised”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes “you are such a grandpa” Derek cocked an eyebrow sporting an amused smile “No, don’t do that face, I know that face!” Derek lightly passed his fingertips underneath Stiles shirt and started tickling him “No! Stop!” Stiles tipped his head back, laughter filling the room. He tried pushing him “This isn’t fair”

 

He was out of breath, Derek was looming over him with a grin on his face “totally not fair” he pressed a kiss on the tip of Stiles’ nose.

 

Just as Derek was about to stand up, Stiles grabbed him by his biceps “no wait, let’s nap together, you still have some time left”

 

“Weren’t you just calling me a grandpa? Having naps at 1 in the afternoon now?”

 

Stiles huffed “you can’t say anything, I’m carrying our future children, naps are most” he poked Derek’s chest with his finger, Derek features soften “you are” he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

 

Stiles smiled at him “Come on big guy, chop chop get into position”

 

Derek grunted but rearranged himself so he was boxing Stiles in on the couch, his chest pressed to Stiles back, pulling a blanket and placing it over their legs “Toasty” he heard Stiles whisper. He pressed warm kissed on the nape of Stiles neck “Go to sleep” he murmured.

 

Stiles snorted “fine grandpa”  

 

* * *

 

 “So you don’t think he’s attractive?” Lydia took a sip of her tea; Erica and her were both people watching outside Boyd’s diner. It’s this little thing they picked up when Lydia was in university, even though they both fought a lot the summer they lived together before everyone went on their own path. They both respected each other and found out they had more things in common then they thought.

 

When Lydia headed out, Erica was the first on to call before Lydia could even talk or say hello. Erica when into this tangent on how completely baffled she was about this guy walking around in sandals and socks with a Christmas sweater when it was practically February and it turned into this thing they did, taking sneaky pic of people, both complaining to each other over the phone about certain professors they had, it made it easier to talk between them.

 

“Well, he is. Just not my taste” Erica shrugged “So when’s your date with him?”

 

“It’s not a date” Lydia fiddled with her spoon, spinning in constant circles even if her tea was practically finished

 

“Sure, keep lying to yourself fine when’s your recon?” Erica winked at her

 

“It’s not and it’s this Friday” Lydia started grabbing the packs of sugar and ripping them open

 

“So you buying a new outfit has nothing to do with your _date_ this Friday? Please. Stop being in denial, you like him or think he’s attractive or whatever, I mean you literally called Allison and I to make sure what you were buying was ‘appropriate’ whatever that means. Hey what are you doing?” Erica leaned over the table, Lydia was drawing symbols all over the table with streaks of sugar “Hey Lydia” Erica lifted her gaze to look at her, she was in a complete trance, her eyes glazed over “Boyd! Something is happening with Lydia!”

 

Boyd came out wiping his hands on his apron “Don’t touch her, let her finish” Erica walked over to Lydia’s side “What is she drawing? They look like a bunch of symbols”

 

He pulled out his phone “Better take a picture, it’ll be easier to ask Stiles about them later” he waited for her to finish.

 

Lydia abruptly dropped her hands to her lap; Erica snapped her fingers in front of her face, she turned to look at Boyd “I’m going to bring her something sweet”

 

“What happened?” Lydia asked groggily, Boyd leaned down in front of her “You’ll be fine, I’m going to call Derek” he stood up as Erica walked back over to help Lydia.

 

Boyd walked a couple of steps away pulling his phone “Hey Derek, we have a problem” he turned to look at Lydia “It’s Lydia”

 

* * *

 

 “Can’t be that bad is it?” Scott asked as he ran around the track alongside Jackson “trust me it is, having to deal with people, they tell you one thing one day and another thing the next. Then they get mad because they thought about changing it but didn’t tell you, they expect me to be a mind reader” he scoffed

 

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to partner with Derek, he even told you that you’d be the front man of everything. He hates dealing with other people” Scott smirked

 

Jackson pushed him “Shut up McCall, how long do we have?”

 

Scott chuckled; he pulled out his phone “15 minutes, hold on” he placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder “what’s that?” Jackson followed his gaze, near the trees black mist slowly started appearing “Don’t know, let’s check it out”

 

“No wait, it smells like magic. We should call Derek before we go” Scott said

 

Jackson nodded, his phone started ringing “Hey Boyd, what do you mean? What happened to Lydia? Wait” the mist started heading towards them forming the shape of a human “we have a problem, we’re at the track, Scott pay attention” He pulled Scott back by the neck, growling at the figure as he hung up his phone.

 

“We should head back, we have no idea what that thing is for all we know it could kill us. We’ll call the sheriff tell everyone to stay clear of this area, we can’t risk it Jackson, Jackson come on don’t be stupid”

 

Out of nowhere Jackson was hit straight in the chest “Jackson! Shit, Derek you need to get out here, I have to go” he stood in front of Jackson’s unconscious body letting out a bellowing roar towards the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! as always i'll be checking for spelling / grammer mistakes later


	14. Chapter 14

 

Derek felt his wolf on the surface, relentless. Stiles and him were heading out to get to Lydia after he got the phone call that something had happened to her immediately accompanied by a phone call from Scott, he heard how Jackson cried in pain.

 

He could hear the crack in the steering wheel, his eyes constantly flashing crimson red, he told Stiles to call the sheriff and inform them they had someone trespassing and to bring everyone to the track, they had contingency plans for this but everything was different now, Stiles carrying and what happened with Lydia rubbed him the wrong way.

 

Other creatures tended to avoid Beacon Hills after the pack was fully formed and they had already taken down others. He felt a warm hand on his thigh “It’ll be okay Der, Jackson will be fine. Our betas are strong, they have a great teacher”

 

Derek nodded he knew deep down, they were great fighters and that the pack was already mobilizing to meet them there plus the sheriffs department but in the back of his mind all he remembered were that the witches spotted nearby.

 

Stiles sighed heavy, playing with the hem of his sweater. He was saying goodbye to Derek when Boyd called him, he didn’t want to tell Derek but he felt it, he felt the pull in the bonds even before Scott called he knew they were in trouble. He was trying really hard to keep a positive front for Derek, who he could tell was on the verge of losing control. “Hold my hand?” the warmth radiating from Derek’s hand eased him, he tried to do the same with him.

 

Stiles phone started blaring, bringing it up to his ear “Lydia? Are you okay?” he could hear shuffling on the other line “Stiles, you’re okay thank god” he turned to look at Derek with his eyebrows furrowed “I’m with Derek, what happened? what did you see?”

 

He could hear her snuffling, “I saw you being tortured”

 

Derek’s blood ran cold he could feel Stiles squeezing his hand, making him remember he was here and he was safe. “We’re almost there, do you feel like screaming?”

 

“No, we’re almost there as well. Peter called he’s already there with Allison and Aiden” Lydia said

 

“Okay, we’ll see you there, be safe”

 

“Bye Stiles”

 

He closed his eyes taking deep breaths; he placed his right hand over his stomach _it’ll be okay we’ll be okay_ “I’ll protect you, I’ll protect our family” he opened his eyes turning to look at Derek, tears threating to fall “I know you will” he smiled

 

The car skidded to a stop both men walking outside; the deputies had placed a perimeter enclosing the track. Jackson was knocked out cold laying on the ground Melissa checking his wounds, he ran towards her “He isn’t healing?” she looked up shaking her head.

 

Stiles knelt down placing his palms over Jackson’s wounds he closed his eyes. Jackson essences was tainted black _he’s being poisoned_ he taped into the pack bonds, they were also turning a black _they’re trying to cut him off, cleanse_ taping into Jackson memoires he saw that he was being fed negative thoughts, of his parents, what he did when he was the kanima, before he belonged _this won’t do_ he started taping into the memories Jackson had with Isaac and the pack, who he is know _you can do this Jackson, you aren’t the same as before_ slowly the black was discoloring turning back to their original blue.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was covered in sweat his breathing labored a concern Melissa with her hand over his wrist checking his pulse “I’m fine, he’ll be fine as well” he gave her a small smile as her turned to look at the wolves fighting “Don’t get hit by the black mist it’s poison” all wolves nodded in unison, Derek was up front besides Scott.

 

He couldn’t tell what it was; they’ve never seen anything like that. It was mist every hit one of the wolves threw did nothing it would materialize and dematerialize yet it’s attacks would leave char on the floor. He stood up and started scanning the crowd “Chris, by any chance do you have the book?”

 

The man shook his head “Peter and I weren’t home when we got the call but I think it’s a puppet”

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side turning to look at the creature “Why a puppet?”

 

“Look how it moves, there isn’t a fluidity to it. It has to think twice before doing anything. I think it got lucky when it hit Jackson because why hasn’t it hit any of the wolves now”

 

“Wait what if it’s a newbie, no bear with me you said it doesn’t have any fluidity to it that would mean it’s the first time they tried this” Stiles hit Chris over the chest in excitement “Lydia and I have been training in spells, every creature leaves a footprint especially if they’re using magic like this. I need a knife, a map, Lydia and Jackson’s shirt please” he gave him a grin, Chris merely let out a sigh already use to being Stiles errand boy.

 

Lydia ran up to him cupping his face and checking every part of him “Lydia I’m fine” she shook her head, lunging forward and embracing him “Shut up, why are you in your pajamas?”

 

He snorted, “Because it’s like 1 in the afternoon and I’m allowed to sleep in, how are they doing?”

 

“Derek and Boyd having been going in tangents alongside Scott and Erica, they’re healing but they aren’t doing any damage just keeping it at bay” she let go turning to look at the wolves

 

“Chris says it might be a puppet I was thinking we could track it”

 

Lydia smiled “I think that’s a perfect idea”

 

“Here I have everything” Chris dropped it all on the hood of the car. Stiles cracked his knuckles “Okay” he grabbed the knife cutting his palm, handing it to Lydia for her to do as well; she drew a sigil with her blood along the map.

 

Stiles drawing the same sigil over Jackson’s shirt he placed Jackson’s shirt in the middle “Ready?” she nodded. They placed their bloody palms over the map starting to chant the incantation. Their blood started to move across the map creating circles in till it encircled a section of the map “Oh come on, really? The high school?” Stiles groaned

 

“It would mean who ever is doing this is either a child or likes high schools” Chris said

 

“Honestly I don’t know which one is worse” he pinched the bridge of his nose “Okay, I need the both of you and Isaac, will all head there to find out who’s doing this”

  

* * *

 

 

“Tell me again your plan?” Isaac said from the backseat

 

“Well, you will sniff out the magic trail, if it’s a kid Chris over here will give him a big speech on how he’s irresponsible and risking his life yada yada the boring stuff and if it’s not a kid well, you will head first, Lydia and I will cover your flank” Stiles grinned

 

“Great plan” Isaac deadpanned

 

“Hey I’m adapting, two seconds ago you were fighting what everyone thought was the big bad thing and no it was just the big bag thing ragdoll so” Stiles pulled out his phone, texting Derek what they were going to do.

 

“We’re here” Chris pulled the car at the entrance of the high school, they all got out and glanced around the building it was completely pitch black, “Still creepy, ok Isaac put your nose to work” Stiles gave him a light push in the direction of the door.

 

When suddenly the doors flew open, wind started picking up jolting the jeep “this isn’t good” Stiles gulped, they still couldn’t see anyone in till Isaac started growling, hunching over in front of him. A boy appeared from the front door, walking eerily calm towards them, his eyes completed vacant.

 

Lydia grabbed Stiles hand, they placed him in the middle “Who are you?” Chris spoke up “Are you the reason mist started appearing near the track”

 

The boy started laughing “It almost worked, I almost killed the wolf if it weren’t for the spark over there. He would of become an omega well worse, a cast off never be fully part of the pack, it would of driven him to madness”

 

“You wanted him to become feral” Stiles said

 

The boy smiled “Correct, you see werewolves are the scum of this planet, isn’t that right Chris? I can smell the Argent on you. Why are you working with them?”

 

Chris cocked his weapon pointing it to the boy’s face “We have vastly different opinion on werewolves, they haven’t harmed anyone, they protect this land”

 

The boy merely watched them, his veins turning black alongside his eyes, he snapped his gaze towards Stiles “and you, you’re carrying wolf cubs, disgusting really” he smiled as he started walking towards him.

 

Isaac snarled placing himself directly in front of Stiles “You won’t touch him!” Erica yelled. Ethan, Erica and Kira ran to stand next to Isaac.

 

“You think you can’t protect the spark, well let’s find out” the boy lifted his hands in the air, palms up. The wind started to increase more, trees started creaking in the distance, lightning started appear. Four balls of black mist appeared, shifting into a copy of each person.

 

Erica lunged towards the things neck, her claws piercing its shoulders as she ripped its throat out, blood started to drip from her mouth. Suddenly a pain spread through her stomach that made her fall to her knees “It’s the poison” Stiles turned to look at the boy who was simply smiling “Don’t attack them, their blood will poison you!” Kira nodded as she took a safe distance but continued fighting with her sword.

 

“Switch with me” Chris yelled at Isaac, as he started moving forward and shooting the thing in the face.

 

“It’s useless, they keep regenerating we have to do something else” Lydia whispered.

 

“Your scream, I can help increase the level just scream at the stupid kid” Stiles turned to look at her. As she took in a deep breath, Stiles covered his ears and closed his eyes taping into his spark to give Lydia some juice.

 

Lydia’s scream was so blood curdling, it started breaking all the windows, Stiles could feel his head pounding, he placed a hand over Lydia’s shoulder to concentrate her scream _only on the boy_. That’s when they heard a crack; the boy’s skull cracked open blood started oozing down his face as Lydia stopped screaming she paled as she saw the child

 

“Well look’s like you succeeded this time” the boy responded as he started shifting into an older man “Here I thought my appearance would falter you” blood kept on pouring coating his entire chest, parts of his brain was exposed

 

“Why aren’t you dead?” Ethan spat

 

“Patience child, just wanted to see what the Hale pack was capable of” the man smirked “To say I’m interested is an understatement, can’t wait to see what the future brings you” his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to ground in a hard thud.

 

Stiles let out a deep breath he was holding in, he felt his hands start shaking “ I need to sit down” he kneeled down resting his back on Lydia’s leg “I’m guessing I’m not the only one who didn’t like the vague mysterious message huh?”

 

Lydia stared at the trees “I think we’re being watched” Stiles looked up and followed her gaze towards the trees “Wouldn’t be surprised, I doubt he was alone”

 

Isaac pulled out his phone “I don’t like this, I’m calling Derek to come over, you’re completely pale Stiles”

 

Stiles waved his hand in a dismissive way “I’m just tired, I think I might have over done it with Jackson and Lydia but it worked so, you’re all safe that’s what matters” he smiled at them.

 

“You’re stupid” Ethan said as he knelt down besides Stiles taking his hand, taking the pain away

 

“I can feel the loved Ethan really” he snorted “Thank you Kira for coming and helping us”

 

“No worries, Derek called me, I wasn’t just going to sit back and do nothing” she smiled at him

 

Stiles turned to look at Chris who was helping Erica stand up "How are you Catwoman? Need my magic healing abilities?" he smiled at her, she seemed a bit tired, her eyes sluggish and her breathing a bit more heavy and evident than normal but the ponds weren't tarnished like Jackson's. 

 

Erica snorted "When you killed creeper over there the pain just stopped, must have been a chain reaction. i'll be fine in a minute"  

 

“Derek’s on his way and he’s mad” Isaac hung up the phone and sat on the floor, rubbing Stiles ankles

 

“Snitch” Stiles yawned “I don’t love you anymore” he smiled, Isaac just scoffed “lie”

 

Lydia still had a nagging feeling, something compressing her chest, she carded her fingers through Stiles hair _I have to talk to Derek_


	15. Chapter 15

“Der, I’m okay and Melissa already said the babies are okay,” Stiles giggled as Derek nuzzled his neck, his beard tickling him “I overdid it, the poison was a lot stronger than I thought”

 

Derek shook his head, moving down to nuzzle Stiles stomach, the two heartbeats calming him down, anchoring him, telling him that everything was okay. They were both laying in their bed, Stiles was gently rubbing Derek’s hair “You can’t do that to me” Derek whispered

 

He smiled warmly “Come on I want to go check on Jackson and Erica” Derek let out a soft whine “Big guy, we can’t stay in this room forever” Derek slowly got up extending his hand for Stiles “Let’s go”

 

“So any word on what that thing was?” Stiles asked as they headed downstairs, Derek sighed heavily “We’re still trying to figure it out Deaton, Lydia and Chris have been investigating, they got samples from it and are contacting other packs to see if they’ve experienced this”

 

Stiles hummed “That’s good, the man child freaked me out, Lydia said she felt something watching us so we have pay attention to that, I guess the puppet master’s friend? You reinforced the sigils right? I’m going to have to spread my magic further out”

 

Derek stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bleeding red “Please don’t” turning around and cupping Stiles neck his fingers gently scrapping the nape of his neck “Let Deaton or Lydia do it, when I saw you, leaning against Lydia you were completely pale, your heartbeat was – just please” Derek pleaded

 

He placed his hand over Derek’s chest rubbing his hands against the material, his heart aching hearing Derek's voice, seeing the concern written in his eyes, feeling his emotions through their bond “I’m sorry, I won’t do it” he leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss, resting their foreheads together “I’ll take it easy I promise” Derek cupped his cheek rubbing his thumb along Stiles cheekbone “Thank you”

 

Stiles smiled at him as he tugged him towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

He knocked on Erica’s room “Better be decent Catwoman” he leaned against the wall, his hand still holding Derek’s, he could hear movement in the room as Erica swung the door open, sporting Boyd’s shirt and a pair of black shorts “Come on Batman, like you’re the one to talk” she winked

 

He snorted, “How are you feeling?” he smiled as he cupped her cheek

 

“Perfect actually, no residual effect, it stopped when that thing died” she leaned into the touch “are you okay?” her eyes glanced down to his stomach, he felt Derek squeeze his hand “We’re all okay, now get some rest, Dinner will be ready soon” he smiled

 

“Wait you aren’t going to cook right?” raising an eyebrow at him

 

“I’m not a china doll, I’m making dinner not fighting a demon plus Derek’s going to help me so relax” he let his hand fall to the side as Derek stepped forward rubbing his cheek against Erica’s.

 

Derek was never the one to coo over his betas that was mostly Stiles but his actions spoke greater than his words, Erica smiled at him as she flashed her gold eyes responding to Derek’s red ones.

 

“We’re going to check on Jackson” he pulled Derek down the hall “Come on alpha”

 

“I’m fine” he heard Jackson yell from his room

 

“Come on Jackson, you know you love when Derek and I show you love, don’t try to hide it, open the door, I’m not leaving”

 

Derek leaned closer whispering in Stiles ear “He’s a little busy with Isaac” Stiles grimaced “fine I’ll leave, clearly no love for me” he sighed heavily just as he was turning around he heard a crashing noise inside. Jackson opened the door, his cheeks flushed as he had a towel wrapped around his waist, drops of water dripping down his face.

 

He grinned “I’d hug you but eww, are you okay?” he cupped Jackson’s cheek “You got hit pretty bad, no scars? Nothing’s hurting? You can tell us don’t be stubborn”  

 

Jackson rolled his eyes “I’m okay really, thank you for worrying, we’ll be down for dinner” Stiles raised his hands “fine, I know when I’m not wanted” he turned to look at Derek who just shook his head, he snorted “aww come on big guy you don’t want to give your beta some snuggles” he winked

 

Jackson groaned as he closed the door “I love him” he smiled at Derek

 

“You’re not the one who had to smell him” Derek grumbled

 

Stiles chuckled “Boo hoo, how long have we been living together? How many times have we accidently seen something that honestly traumatized me?”

 

“Too many” Derek sighed “But I’m that one who actually has to smell them” they walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen

 

“Didn’t you once tell me you could ignore certain smells? Plus with these pups my nose unfortunately has gotten better” he frowned “Yesterday I almost threw up with Lydia’s perfume”

 

“I can, but when the entire room has a certain smell there’s really nothing I can do” Derek glanced at him “Really?”

  

“Yeah, what’s their heartbeat like?” Stiles let go of his hand as he opened the fridge, glancing over his shoulder

 

“It’s like _thump – thump – thump_ it’s relaxing” Derek walked behind him wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his hands over Stiles stomach, gently rubbing it had become his favorite things to do constantly having his hands over Stiles stomach, when they were in bed, watching tv or in the car deep down he was afraid, it worked as constant reassurance. 

 

“Is it easy to hear?” Derek shook his head “I have to concentrate, they’re still small so it isn’t as evident”

 

He leaned back “I want to hear them, it’s not fair that you get to hear them all the time” his voice was small as tears started forming “It’s not fair” he whimpered

 

“Love it’s okay, we can go see Deaton later if you want you’ll be able to hear their heartbeats” Derek rubbed his cheek with Stiles while leaving kisses along his neck “Don’t cry” Derek murmured, he wasn’t a stranger to mood swings, when his mother was pregnant with Cora she would cry when anyone would leave the house, his father constantly had to calm her down telling her everyone would be fine, that there wasn’t any danger outside. He hadn't been around Laura when she got pregnant, he had just started forming his pack when he got the big news and it wasn't any different, he would get calls at 3 in the morning asking if he was okay, that she had a nightmare that something happening to him. He regrets not being with her but considering she lived across the country and he had just turned four betas there was no way he could leave. 

 

His mother had temporarily moved to be with her considering Laura's husband traveled a lot which made his sister extremely uneasy, wolves are more protective in nature but when they're carrying it's more potent. 

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears from his cheeks “you promise?” Derek kissed his cheek “I promise” he turned to look at Derek, grinning “okay”

 

* * *

 

 They were all sitting at the table, Derek and Stiles had prepared the food it was something simple considering Derek didn’t want to give Stiles any unnecessary stress. Derek had called the whole pack including Kira to come over tonight to eat; the sheriff would send worry glances at Stiles all the wolves could sense his anguish but no one said anything.

 

Stiles tried to pretend it was alright but it was slowly getting on his nerves, it’s different now that he can sense them more than before, he sighed heavily turning to look at Kira “So Kira, have you liked Beacon Hills so far? You know ignoring what happened” he gave her a big smile 

 

She smiled at him “Great actually, I’ve been spending my time at the library, you guys have amazing books I thought considering it’s a small town it wouldn’t but i was wrong”

 

“Kira paints children books for a living, I actually bought one online” he grinned, “You are a really great painter”

 

She blushed “Thank you, my mom doesn’t really support it so much but I love doing it”

 

“That’s what matters, parents aren’t always going to agree, each parents has their own idea of what they want for their kid but deep down we know what really matters is that they’re happy” The sheriff spoke up

 

“Trust me, dad once thought I was going to end up in jail for everything that Scott and I pulled” he smiled

 

“It’s a miracle you didn’t, I once got a call from Mrs. Lane, an old woman who lived near the edge of town, telling me that she found two little boys hiding under her bed, who scared her half to death” The Sheriff narrowed his eyes

 

“Hey it’s not our fault, we thought she was a witch and I found out years later that she really was one so you should be thanking us” winking at his father as he crossed his arms over his chest leaning further back in his seat

 

“You snuck into someone’s house? How old were you?” Kira asked her voice filled with curiosity 

 

Stiles hummed “about 8?” he shrugged “What can I say we were adventurous” Scott snorted “My mom grounded me for a week”

 

“You two were little daredevils trying to give us heart attacks” Melisa smiled at the memories, she remembers the two boys arriving at her home covered in mud from roaming around in the forest, even though she repeatedly told them not to “they were quite the pair”

 

“Come on Melissa, we made your life ten times more exciting, you have to admit we kept you on your toes” he winked

 

“You sure did” she grabbed the sheriff’s hand

 

“So does anyone want dessert? Stiles stood up “We have chocolate cake with ice cream, Isaac can you help me?”

 

He was placing the plates on the island, as Isaac pulled the ice cream out of the freezer “Talk to me pup, don’t worry no one can hear us, what? you think I only have the sigils in our bedroom?”

 

It took him a second to realize what he meant, Isaac groaned in realization “Gross, people eat here”

 

Stiles barked a laugh “Hey you’re the perverted one here, never said we were doing anything like that in here”

 

He grimaced “ I don’t want to know”

 

Stiles bumped his hip with Isaacs “So anything to tell me?”

 

Isaac smiled “I’m okay”

 

Stiles scanned his face, searching for any doubt, he smiled as he closed his magic off ‘”okay, come one before Derek get grumpy” he could practically picture his husband  scrunching his face

  

* * *

 

 

Derek was leaning against the headboard reading a baby book there wasn’t exactly a manual on male pregnancies but Melissa brought a bunch of them, telling him a baby was a baby regardless of how it got here. He could hear Stiles heartbeat from the bathroom, the rest of the betas were fast asleep all the heartbeats calm and tranquil. It was one of the things he treasured living with the majority of the pack. Growing up in such a large family it was something he missed deeply when he first got to Beacon Hills with his uncle, the house felt empty like something was missing with only two people.

 

Hot steam appeared in the room as Stiles opened the bathroom door, rubbing his wet hair with a towel and a towel wrapped around his waist he padded towards their closet rummaging for his pajamas “Can I wear one of your shirts?”

 

Derek closed the book placing it on the nightstand “sure, you don’t have to ask, you know I like when you were them”

 

Stiles blushed as his pulled the shirt over his body, grabbing some briefs from the shelf placing each foot into the hole almost toppling over “Graceful” Derek grinned

 

“Shut up asshole” he trekked over to their bed, climbing up and dropping his body over Derek, his ear over Derek’s heart “Tell me something, anything” Derek played with Stiles hair “I talked to my mom today, she wants to come visit us with my dad, the whole pack is pretty excited. Laura told me she sent a care package with Matthew”

 

“Is your brother still in London?”

 

Derek hummed “He’ll be back soon, said something about witnessing a miracle?”

 

He snorted, “I’m not a science experiment, he better bring me chocolate we can’t let the tradition go to waste” he rubbed circles into Derek’s arm “Is Cora coming?”

 

“Yeah, next month she told me she finally found what she was looking for, that she was ready to come home” Derek looked up at the ceiling, Cora had left immediately after college she always told him she felt like something was missing like she didn’t belong. She confessed one night that she only studied what she thought their mother would of wanted but she still didn’t know what she actually wanted to do in her life, what she wanted to do to with the pack.

 

“Sounds big, you know I miss this, just us being together talking about things that aren’t about death or supernatural just mundane things”

 

“So do I” he rubbed Stiles back “How are you feeling?”

 

Stiles propped his chin over Derek’s chest “all things considered, pretty good, the vitamins have been helping plus Lydia has been a saint at making sure everyone always has one of those snacks Melissa recommended, it’s nice being pampered. I was wondering” he bit his bottom lip adverting his gaze “if you could ask for a day off tomorrow?”

 

Derek’s features soften “I’ll call tomorrow, what’s on your mind?”

 

Stiles straddled Derek’s hips, rubbing his hands along Derek’s stomach “Nothing, it’s just” looking over his shoulder towards the window the moon was shining through the glass making the room seem much colder than it actually was, he remembers the first he complained to Derek after the first time he was left alone in their room, it was absolutely freezing he had to use three blankets and invite Scott over to give him so heat.

 

He misses it, when they moved in together, the first time they cooked together sharing kiss and touches along the way, when they made love the memories leaving scorches that left his skin hot.

 

He’s always been nostalgic specially when everyone started moving out it wasn’t the same. He often made more food than was actually necessary. The first couple of weeks he would stand in the betas old bedroom, the coldness, almost as if they’d never been occupied but their scents still lingered.

 

Now it was worse, Deaton had explained to him that he would want to be closer to Derek now, closer to the pack but he never imagined it would happen so fast. Being far away from him hurt like a pull in his chest, it was bearable but with time ached like an old wound “I just want to be with you” Derek pulled him down, both of their chests pressed together, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck burrowing his body further into the heat.

 

“Ok” he reached across the nightstand flickering the lights off, pulling the sheets over them. He placed kisses on Stiles temple, murmuring affectionate, reassuring words to him, he glanced to his nightstand where a digital clock stood “love, it’s late” Stiles pushed his arms up, moving over to his side of the bed immediately returning to Derek’s side “Goodnight Der” he pressed a kiss over Derek’s heart

 

“Goodnight Stiles” he fell asleep to Stiles heartbeat and his warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, i'm currently starting exams in college! hope you liked it and nothing bad happened in this chapter hooray!


End file.
